


Четверо Поттеров

by iolka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Explicit Language, Group Sex, Incest, Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OOC, Omega Verse, Omegavers, PWP, Polyamory, Romance, Slash, Twincest, timetravel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Поттер, глава Аврората, и Серый Кардинал Магической Британии, по стечению обстоятельств воспользовался неисправным хроноворотом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четверо Поттеров

Основные персонажи: Северус Снейп, Блейз Забини, Гарри Поттер, Альбус Северус Поттер, Джеймс Сириус Поттер  
Пэйринг: ГП/АСП/ДСП, ГП/БЗ, ФУ/ДжУ, ГП/СС  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанры: Слэш, Романтика, PWP, AU, Омегаверс  
Предупреждения: OOC, Инцест, Твинцест, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, Кинк, Мужская беременность  
Размер: Миди, 30 страниц, 5 частей  
Статус: закончен  
Описание: Гарри Поттер, глава Аврората, и Серый Кардинал Магической Британии, по стечению обстоятельств воспользовался неисправным хроноворотом.  
Посвящение: любителям омегаверса, помешанным на Поттерцесте.  
Примечания автора: ЧИТАЕМ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ: инцест, в нашем случае Поттерцест; вселенная омегаверса, и все вытекающие; таймтревел, супер-крутой-Поттер, Дамбигад.  
еще потом, когда вспомню - напишу.  
сразу предупреждаю - пишу как эксперимент и для отдохновения моего мозга.  
разумеется, буду рада комментариям^^

Глава 1. 

\- Черт, он неисправен! – в сердцах выкрикнул Глава Аврората Гарри Джеймс Поттер и швырнул Хроноворот себе под ноги. Он должен был переместиться на двадцать пять часов назад, чтобы предотвратить проникновение в Отдел Тайн и похищение одного недавно разработанного и опасного артефакта, но вместо этого оказался неизвестно где и неизвестно когда. В зале, где он стоял, было пусто.  
Откуда-то послышался грохот, крики, свист заклинаний. Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ввалились трое, тут же захлопывая за собой дверь и запечатывая вход подозрительно знакомыми именными чарами. Гарри напрягся и неподвижно замер.  
\- И что теперь? – послышался незнакомый голос.  
\- Они ищут тебя, чтобы ты взял шарик с пророчеством и передал им, – а вот этот низкий был очень хорошо знаком. Как и запах, достигший ноздрей Гарри. От него где-то глубоко внутри запульсировало маленькое сердечко. Поттер мысленно выругался.  
\- Вы ведь уже все изменили? – с тоской спросил первый.  
\- Все хроновороты неисправны, – третий голос, звонкий и тоже до боли знакомый.  
\- Почему? – спросил первый.  
\- Да, я тоже хотел бы это знать, – подал голос Гарри.  
В ответ вспыхнуло сразу три Люмоса и два изумленных возгласа слились в один:  
\- Папа!  
Джеймс и Альбус едва не сбили его с ног, подскочив и облапив с двух сторон. Хрупкий мальчишка с растрепанными волосами, в круглых очках и со шрамом на лбу, с изумлением, пониманием и тоской в зеленых глазах смотрел на взрослого мужчину, обнимающего двух юношей семнадцати и шестнадцати лет.  
\- Как ты сюда попал? – первым оторвался Джеймс.  
\- Пошел спасать артефакт для починки Хроноворотов, – вздохнул старший Поттер. – Через три месяца после вашего исчезновения удалось найти пропадающую комнату в Отделе Тайн, только вот на нее было совершено нападение и артефакт уничтожен. Вместо суток плюс часа назад, я попал на двадцать пять лет, правильно?  
\- Его уже не спасти, – тихо сказал Альбус. – Артефакт не чинит Хроновороты, он усиливает дальность действия, но не чинит. Потому ты и попал. И мы попали. По дурости.  
\- И будущего нашего… - начал Джеймс, но уткнулся отцу в плечо и тяжело вздохнул, - нет уже. Ты замкнул круг. Мы пришли из другого витка времени.  
Гарри медленно опустился на пол. Джеймс и Альбус – с ним.  
Он тяжело вздохнул, поднял взгляд на самого себя пятнадцатилетнего и кивком головы подозвал его.  
\- У меня порт-ключ на Гриммо, – командным тоном начал он. – Выпрем оттуда всех орденцев, запремся на пару месяцев там, свяжусь с гоблинами, и повторим историю.  
\- Но мои друзья… - возразил юный Гарри.  
Старший нахмурился. Пошарил по карманам. Джей мгновенно смекнул, что к чему, и протянул отцу галлеон и коробочку с шоколадной лягушкой.  
\- Другого нет, – усмехнулся он. Старший принялся колдовать над предметами и через пару минут перед ним лежали два порт-ключа.  
\- Слушай меня, Джей. – Гарри-старший посмотрел сыну в глаза. Темно-зеленые, как и у него. Как и у Альбуса. – Найдешь Луну Лавгуд, светловолосая, странная, серьги-редиски в ушах. Дашь один ей. Затем Блэк. Уходишь с ним, понял?  
\- Понял.  
\- А остальные? – нахмурился юный Гарри.  
Старший поднялся на ноги вместе со своими сыновьями и положил руку на плечо своей маленькой копии.  
\- Остальные тебя предали, причем уже давно, и их не имеет смысла спасать. Также, как и Орден Феникса. В этой войне Гарри, из них у тебя есть только Луна и больше никого. То есть, теперь уже мы.  
Альбус и Джеймс положили свои ладони поверх отцовой.  
\- Но… - попытался возразить Гарри, но старший его прервал, повернувшись к Джею.  
\- Иди. Через полчаса не придешь – выпорю.  
А затем поверг себя-младшего в чистейший шок – впился яростным поцелуем в губы Джеймса, торопливо огладил бока под мантией, сжал волосы в кулаке и отстранился. Джей тяжело дышал.  
\- Я люблю тебя, пап, – сказал он и пошел к двери, гася палочку.  
\- Я тебя тоже, Джейми.  
Джеймс скрылся за дверью, за которой слышались звуки борьбы. Гарри-старший протянул руку себе-младшему, но тот в ужасе отшатнулся.  
\- Ты… я… поцеловал его!  
\- Что тебя удивляет? – нахмурился Гарри, вспоминая. – Ах, черт, шестого курса-то еще не было… В общем, мы – омеги, остальное объясню потом. Так что иди сюда, и не выебывайся, – командирский рык Главы Аврората напугал бы кого угодно. Стоящий вплотную к отцу Альбус всхлипнул и потерся о него мгновенно вставшим членом. Гарри взъерошил его волосы. – Потерпи до дома.  
Ал кивнул, вцепился мертвой хваткой в алую аврорскую мантию отца, Старший Гарри дернул на себя младшего и активировал порт-ключ.  
Они оказались в гостиной особняка Блэков. Здесь было пыльно и пусто.  
Не теряя времени, Гарри шагнул к камину, достал палочку и резанул по ладони. Приложив кровоточащую ладонь к гербу над камином, зашипел на парселтанге слова древнего заклинания. Альбус, стоявший рядом, тихонечко вторил ему. Когда само заклятие завершилось, Поттеры перешли на обычный язык.  
\- Я, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, чистокровный маг, глава Рода Поттеров, наследник Слизерина, наследник рода Блэков, присваиваю этот дом.  
Стены дрогнули. По дому прокатилась волна магии. Гарри-старший удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
\- Зови меня Чарльзом, чтобы не путать, – сказал он Алу, размахивая палочкой и творя сеть защитных невербальных. – А то путаться буду. Мелкий был – глупый совсем, это сейчас я вспоминаю. Кричер! Добби!  
Эльфы возникли на пороге гостиной. Кричер низко поклонился и поклялся в вечной службе. Добби переводил взгляд со старшего Поттера на младшую копию.  
\- Гарри Поттер, сэр, пришел из будущего? – пропищал домовик.  
\- Да, Добби, – кивнул Чарли. – К сожалению, мой виток закрылся, и я не смогу вернуться. – Он подошел к домовику и опустился перед ним на колени. – Я останусь здесь, возьму опеку над собой-подростком и покончу с Темным Лордом. Я хотел тебя спросить. Я помню тебя самым верным и преданным домовиком, которого я когда-либо встречал. Ты погиб у меня на руках, спасая меня от смерти. Я очень жалею о твоей потере, и вина за это все еще лежит на моих плечах. Согласишься ли ты служить мне, чтобы я мог спасти тебя?  
Домовик заворожено смотрел в зеленые глаза, не скрытые очками. Перевел взгляд на Гарри-подростка, который с ужасом пялился на себя самого, осознавая, что же он только что услышал. И снова посмотрел на Чарли.  
\- Я согласен, Гарри Поттер, сэр.  
\- Скоро меня будут звать Чарльз Поттер, как моего деда, – сказал Чарли, улыбнувшись. – Потому что иначе я не смогу сделать все, что задумал. Называй меня, пожалуйста, новым именем, чтобы я быстрее приспособился.  
\- Добби обещает, – домовик кивнул. Окровавленной ладонью Чарли провел по лбу домовика, произнес заклятие принятия, кровь впиталась в кожу, а домовик будто окреп с виду.  
\- Приведите вместе с Кричером этот дом в порядок, – улыбнулся Чарли. – Я хочу, чтобы он был светлым, так что окна везде должны стоять огромные. Все цвета – яркие и светлые. Я доверяю твоему вкусу. Не подведи меня.  
\- Добби не подведет хозяина Чарльза, – домовик поклонился и исчез. Чарли поднялся с колен, беспалочковыми приводя себя в порядок.  
\- Ты даже с нами в детстве так не разговаривал, как с этим домовиком, – немного обиженно протянул Альбус.  
Чарли подошел к нему и молча обнял. Ал прижался к отцу, обхватывая его руками.  
\- Они двигались, шевелились. Всего три дня назад первый раз, – прошептал Альбус и поднял на Чарли влажные от слез глаза. – Как же я счастлив, что ты пришел сюда, за нами. Я не смог бы без тебя.  
Чарли склонился и легко коснулся губами губ сына, обещая поцелуй. Затем сел в кресло и усадил себе на колени Ала, прижав его к груди.  
В этот момент посреди гостиной с негромким хлопком появились трое. Светловолосая девушка, Джейми, кашляющий и отряхивающийся, и вертящий головой Сириус Блэк.  
Чарли среагировал мгновенно, посылая обездвиживающее в Блэка. Джейми поймал его и усадил на диван.  
Чарли поднялся.  
\- Итак, предлагаю всем присесть. Разговор будет долгим.  
Луна невозмутимо подошла к Чарли и обняла его. Он обнял ее в ответ.  
\- Поняла уже, да? Умная моя девочка, – пробормотал он.  
\- Я дожила? – тихо спросила она.  
\- Теперь доживешь, – так же тихо ответил Чарли.  
Девушка вздохнула, поцеловала его в щеку и присела на диван рядом с Сириусом.  
Гарри устроился по другую сторону от крестного. Он был шокирован, но братьям-Поттерам доверял. Джейми занял место Чарли, а Ал устроился на его коленях.  
Сняв часть заклинания с головы Блэка, Чарли откашлялся.  
\- Что ты делаешь, ты кто вообще такой?! – тут же заорал Блэк.  
\- А я и забыл, какой ты громогласный, – простонал Гарри, закрывая лицо ладонью. – Тишина! – рявкнул он.  
Воцарилась блаженная тишина. Казалось, слышно было, как движется пыль.  
\- Сейчас рассказываю я. Меня зовут Гарри Джеймс Поттер, мне 41 год и пришел я из мая 2021 года. Чтобы меня не путали с моей младшей копией, называйте меня Чарльзом. Лучше – Чарли. В честь деда. Это – он указал на сыновей, – Альбус Северус и Джеймс Сириус, мои сыновья.  
Блэк, сначала с ужасом смотревший на Чарли, теперь перевел взгляд на Джея.  
\- Сириус, ты бы погиб сегодня в Министерстве, – вздохнул Чарли. – Однако мы смогли этого избежать, поменяв историю. Я знаю, как быстро и максимально безболезненно покончить с Лордом, обезвредить Орден Феникса и не дать Министерству сломать тебе жизнь, Гарри. Я сам прошел этот путь, и он был далеко не безболезненным. Я потерял всех, кого только мог. Тебя, Луна. Ты единственная осталась на моей стороне и помогала, потому что ты интуит и всегда знаешь, как лучше поступить.  
Девушка, улыбаясь, кивнула.  
\- А кто мать Ала и Джея? Несмотря на то, что мы омеги, это ведь не мы? Мы же не можем… – подал голос Гарри.  
\- У них нет матери. Но выносила их Джинни Уизли, бета. Но не обольщайся и не пугайся. Крови Джинни в Але и Джее – ни капли. Она лишь выносила их и родила. Джейми - отрабатывая Долг Жизни. Ала - за очень большую сумму. А когда она была беременна моим третьим ребенком, ее убили.  
\- И ты так равнодушно об этом говоришь! – задохнулся Блэк.  
\- Я старше тебя сейчас, крестный. И поверь мне, просидеть 12 лет в Азкабане было бы для меня желаннее, чем прожить девять лет так, как их прожил я. Этого не повторится, поэтому я не намерен говорить об этом. Завтра я связываюсь с гоблинами, делаю у них все документы и беру под опеку Гарри и тебя, Сириус. Есть такая бумажка, которая даст мне эту возможность. Эльфы через неделю приведут дом в порядок, я подумаю, как защитить тебя, Луна, и как мне добраться до хоркруксов. Кричер!  
Эльф с треском появился перед Чарльзом.  
\- Медальон Регулуса, тащи сюда, быстро.  
Эльф исчез и через минуту появился с большим овальным кулоном с буквой S, на тяжелой цепи.  
Чарли положил руку Кричеру на плечо и вздохнул.  
\- Ты хороший эльф, Кричер. Я исполню волю Регулуса, а ты пойми, что все равно бы не смог этого сделать, потому что в этой вещи – отвратительная субстанция и есть всего два вещества, способные ее уничтожить. Ах, да. Поди принеси мне какое-нибудь ненужное фамильное украшение.  
Бросив медальон в камин, когда эльф исчез, Чарли направил на него палочку.  
\- Адеско Файр.  
Пламя вспыхнуло, пожирая медальон. Раздался пронзительный визг, от которого кровь застыла в жилах, и все стихло. Явился Кричер.  
\- Спасибо, хозяин Чарльз. Кричер никогда этого не забудет. Вот, то, что вы просили.  
На ладонь Чарли упал перстень-печатка.  
\- А, старый, помню, – пробормотал он. – Гарри, иди сюда.  
\- За…зачем? – в ужасе спросил Поттер.  
\- Затем, что то, что сейчас сгорело – часть души Тома Риддла, так же, как и дневник на втором курсе. Всего их семь. А еще одна сейчас находится в тебе, – Чарли направил палочку на шрам парня.  
\- Что?! – воскликнул Гарри. – Это невозможно!  
\- Я ее достану, и ты больше не увидишь ни одной пытки магглов, – вздохнул Чарли. – Не почувствуешь боли от его эмоций. Иди сюда, - но видя, что это бесполезно, скомандовал: - Джей.  
Джеймс подтащил к отцу сопротивляющегося Гарри. Чарли направил на него палочку и забормотал длиннющую вязь заклинаний на парселтанге и древне-кельтском. Гарри закричал от боли, забился в медвежьих объятиях Джейми, но выбраться не смог. От его лба, из шрама, отделилась черная тень и втянулась в подставленное кольцо. Гарри обмяк. Кольцо постигла та же участь, что и медальон. И снова вопль.  
Чарли подошел к креслу Ала, и устало опустился на пол у его ног. Он снял заклятие с Сириуса и вздохнул, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение. Когда пропали мальчики, он купировал течку зельями, а теперь, почувствовав запах принадлежащих ему омеги и альфы, потерял контроль. Еще час в запасе у него есть.  
\- Идите, ищите себе более менее чистые комнаты. Из дома не выходить. Еду просите у эльфов. У меня перерасход магических сил.  
С этими словами он чуть подтянулся и ткнулся лбом в живот Алу.  
Луна первой покинула комнату, мимоходом взъерошив волосы Ала, мимо которого прошла. За ней ушел, пошатываясь и придерживаясь за стены, шокированный и убитый новостями Гарри. Сириус растирал затекшие конечности.  
\- Тебе было тяжело, когда я умер? – спросил вдруг он.  
\- Да. Это убивало меня, – тихо ответил Чарли. – Я так и не отомстил. Беллу убил кто-то другой.  
\- Значит, меня – кузина? – Блэк усмехнулся. – Интересно. Знаешь, я верю тебе. И помогу, чем смогу. Правда.  
\- Я знаю. Ты, Луна, близнецы Уизли и Блейз Забини. Все, кому я мог верить. Все давно мертвы. В этот раз я сделаю так, что умрут их убийцы.  
\- Ты жаждешь мести?  
\- Нет, – Чарли качнул головой. – Я не хочу, чтобы Гарри пережил все то, через что прошел я. Сейчас и так на него свалится предательство и манипуляции Дамблдора. Я помогу ему…  
Он осекся, потому что почувствовал еле заметное шевеление под своим лбом. Он поднял сияющие глаза на своего сына, потянулся к нему и поцеловал, со всей страстью и нежностью, на которую только был способен.  
\- Он же твой сын. – Беспомощно пробормотал Сириус. Чарли обернулся. Из-за движения своих малышей он совсем забыл о крестном. Того под прицелом палочки держал Джей.  
\- Он – часть меня. И чтобы любить его, простых уз отец-сын мне недостаточно, – спокойно сказал Чарли. – Ты все равно ничего не изменишь, это длится не первый год, и прекращать я не собираюсь. Тебя не было, никого не было, так что мне не нужно было объяснять все это и оправдываться. Но сейчас, только что, Луна приняла меня.  
\- Это из-за того, что ты необычная омега?  
\- Да. Омега, вид второй. Не могу забеременеть, потому что половина во мне от альфы, это из-за хокрукса. Мне нужны двое партнеров, омега и альфа. И, когда у меня течка, я совершенно не могу себя контролировать. Я пометил и меня пометили.  
Сириус как-то странно посмотрел на него, после чего кивнул и пошел к выходу. Его нагнал негромкий окрик Чарли.  
\- Дневник свой спрячь получше. Гарри не должен его увидеть. Особенно страницы с 68 по 73.  
Сириус побледнел, схватился за косяк, затем круто развернулся.  
\- Ты…  
\- А что бы это изменило? – Чарли поднял голову, чтобы видеть Блэка, – ты был уже мертв. Все в порядке, я не в обиде. И найду слова, чтобы объяснить все Гарри, но ты ему дневник не давай. Я неделю отходил.  
Сириус хмыкнул и ушел.

 

Глава 2  
***  
Гарри не спалось из-за обрушившихся на него событий, и он решил спуститься на кухню, поискать чего-нибудь поесть. Слишком много произошло за сегодня.  
Все его однокурсники в этом году с нетерпением ждали своих дней рождения, чтобы, наконец, узнать, к какому виду они принадлежат – альфы, беты или омеги. Все девушки, даже чистокровные, априори были бетами, очень и очень редко среди них рождались альфы или омежки. Из учащихся Хогвартса последний раз такое было больше десяти лет назад – на потоке учились сразу две девушки-омеги. Практически все магглорожденные – а все магглокровки потомки сквибов – были бетами. И, если вдруг кровь старых поколений при слиянии оказывалась чуточку сильнее, то магглорожденные тоже оказывались альфами или омегами. Чаще альфами. Нужно очень много магии, чтобы сделать маглокровку омегой, ведь ему еще придется детей вынашивать. Полукровки и чистокровные бетами оказывались в 1% из ста. А вот альфами и омегами примерно поровну. Но женились чистокровные альфы не на бетах только в том случае, если находили истинную пару. Соврать в таком случае не представлялось возможным, потому что предназначенные сразу ставили метки. С обычными омегами легко было сдержаться и не поставить метку, а вот с предназначенными это не имело смысла. Крышу срывало так, что и омега и альфа приходили в себя зачастую после того, как узел опадал, а это обычно было по прошествии пары-тройки часов.  
Гарри помнил, как на четвертом курсе, первого апреля, Фред вдруг набросился на Джорджа посреди гостиной и впился зубами ему в шею. 

Ретроспектива  
У Джорджа подогнулись колени, он осел на пол, утаскивая брата за собой. Фред, как безумный, слизывал кровь с шеи брата, рыча и разрывая на нем одежду. Джордж, запрокинув голову, вцепившись в плечи близнеца, только постанывал, закрыв глаза и закусывая губы.  
\- Фред! Фред, мать твою! – побледневший Ли Джордан дернул приятеля за плечо. Анжелина Джонсон маячила за его спиной с поднятой палочкой. Уизли оторвался от своей копии, разъяренно рыча и сверкая глазами.  
\- Идите в спальню! Вы посреди гостиной! Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы на вас все смотрели?! – еще раз тряхнув Фреда, Ли отошел, указывая на арочный проем, ведущий к спальням. Фред обвел взглядом гостиную, полную шокированных учеников, рывком поднялся, увлекая за собой Джорджа, забросил его на плечо и пошел к дверям. Джордж ерзал и скулил, ничего не соображая. Фред, у самой лестницы, остановился и обернулся к гриффиндорцам.  
\- Никому ничего не говорите, пока мы не сообщим сами. Рон, Джинни, держите языки за зубами, маме мы тоже напишем.  
После того, как близнецы исчезли на лестнице, и хлопнула дверь, в гостиной несколько секунд стояла тишина, а затем все одновременно загомонили. К Гарри, Рону и Гермионе протолкались Ли и Анжелина.  
\- Вы мне объясните, что произошло? – полюбопытствовала Гермиона.  
\- Все предельно просто, Герми, - Ли закрыл лицо руками, садясь на диван. – Фред – альфа, Джордж – омега. Они просто предназначены друг для друга, несмотря на то, что братья.  
\- Мы думали, что Фред – бета, и будет со мной, - Анжелина зябко обхватила себя за плечи, - А Джордж омега, и его запах нравился Ли. Сегодня у них день рождения, а у Джорджа началась первая течка. Кто же знал? Они оба с утра были напряжены больше обычного.  
\- А что теперь будет? – со страхом спросил Гарри.  
\- Ничего такого, - Рон, к удивлению всех, выпрямился и оглядел бурлящую гостиную, - мама будет расстроена. Но у близнецов… все было предопределено. Они всю жизнь были только вдвоем. А вообще, я бы тоже хотел быть альфой, но я простая бета.  
\- Радуйся, ты ничего не будешь делать под властью гормонов, - криво улыбнулся Ли.  
\- А кто я? Как выяснить? – Гарри похолодел.  
\- Сходи к Помфри, она выяснит, - посоветовала Анжелина.  
К Помфри тут же отправились Гермиона и Гарри. Без возражений достав зелья, Помфри потребовала несколько капель крови. Добавив ее в зелья, она несколько раз взмахнула палочкой. Гермионино не изменилось.  
\- Ты – бета, - лаконично сообщила Помфри. – А теперь иди, мне нужно поговорить с Гарри.  
Гермиона, расстроенная, покинула Больничное крыло, напоследок тоскливо посмотрев на Гарри.  
Но мальчик этого не заметил, разглядывая, словно разделенное на две части – голубую и желтую, зелье.  
\- Что это значит? – испуганно спросил Поттер.  
\- Я замечала странности еще во время осмотров. Но теперь, - мадам Помфри села напротив Гарри. – Такое иногда случается, в этом нет ничего страшного, но определенные проблемы все же светят. Ты не до конца альфа, но и не до конца омега. Это значит, что ты силен и властен, как альфа, ответственен, и, уж прости, тем, что в штанах, не обделен, а еще у тебя может образовываться узел на основании полового органа. У альф эта особенность обеспечивает зачатие. От омеги у тебя изящное телосложение, несмотря на то, что оно все же мощное, и ты сильный. Яркий цвет глаз, и, боюсь, мой мальчик, течки. Но ты не способен будешь зачать и выносить ребенка, ты ведь наполовину альфа. Наверное, это так Авада Сам-знаешь-кого на тебя так повлияла. Такие, как ты, есть, и они спокойно живут. Только у них не один партнер, а два – чистые омега и альфа.  
Гарри несколько минут молчал, переваривая информацию.  
\- А что такое течка? Об этом все говорят, что у… - Гарри замолчал и мотнул головой.  
\- Что? – Помфри нахмурилась. – У кого?  
\- Вы только никому не говорите, Фред попросил, они сами хотят сказать… - залепетал Гарри.  
\- Значит, Фред и Джордж? – медиведьма кивнула своим мыслям, - Я так и подозревала. Такое, кстати, тоже не редкость у близнецов. Ты их не знаешь, но они были Упивающимися и сейчас в Азкабане. Алекто и Амикус Кэрроу, девочка, редкость такая – омега, а брат ее – альфа. В свой день рождения друг друга и пометили. Так что не волнуйся за мистеров Уизли. Что же до течки, то это состояние происходит раз в три, четыре или шесть месяцев, в зависимости от организма омеги. В эти дни интенсивно выделяется смазка и омега, если не предохраняется, сразу же беременеет. Тебе беременность не грозит. Но желание полового контакта с альфой все равно будет. Со следующего года ты начнешь чувствовать запахи альф. Беты не пахнут. Омеги – сладкими запахами. Альфы – сильными, мужскими. Я сама бета, я эти запахи не ощущаю, так что не могу рассказать тебе больше, чем знаю из учебников.  
\- А сделать что-то с сущностью нельзя? – тихо спросил Гарри.  
\- Есть зелья-блокаторы, но они очень плохо сказываются на здоровье, вплоть до летального исхода.  
Гарри кивнул, поблагодарил мадам Помфри, и покинул Больничное крыло. Никому он так ничего и не сказал, сколько бы друзья не спрашивали.  
Конец ретроспективы.

Со вздохом, Гарри поднялся с постели и решил все-таки пойти на кухню.  
Проходя мимо комнаты, которую занимал Чарли, он замер, потому что расслышал какой-то странный звук. Подойдя поближе, он заглянул в замочную скважину. И тут же замер на месте от увиденного.  
На широкой кровати лежал обнаженный Чарли, на его бедрах, приподнимаясь и отпускаясь – двигался Ал, запрокидывающий голову и вскрикивающий, стонущий от явного удовольствия. Между телами, там, где они соединялись, все пошло хлюпало.  
Это стоны Ала услышал Гарри.  
Напротив кровати стояло кресло, в котором сидел обнаженный Джеймс и медленно гладил свой огромный член…  
Ал двигался быстро, Чарли вскидывал бедра, встречая его движения глухими шлепками и вырывая у Альбуса скулящие стоны. Кулаки его были сжаты, глаза зажмурены. Чарли придерживал омегу за талию, неотрывно и с упоением глядя на искаженное страстью лицо. Глаза в глаза. Зеленые в зеленые.  
Воздух в комнате искрил и переливался от магии, разливался тяжелый запах возбуждения и легкий – отчетливой всепоглощающей любви.  
Гарри не мог оторваться от этого зрелища. А запахи… терпкий, мускусный, возбуждающий – альфы-Джеймса. Сладкий, вкусный, такой, что хотелось просто вылизать всего с ног до головы – омеги-Альбуса. И странный, одновременно сильный, перед которым хотелось прогнуться, и в то же время сладко-манящий Гарри-старшего.  
В паху затянуло, член налился кровью и встал. Дыхание сбилось, и парень жадно сглотнул.  
В один момент Ал сжался, задрожал, и выгнулся, запрокинув голову, широко распахнув глаза и вскрикнул. Из его тонкого члена брызнули белесые капли, растекаясь по плоскому рельефному животу Чарли. Он тут же потянул Ала на себя и перевернулся, оказавшись сверху. Он не вышел из него, но внимательно смотрел в расслабленное улыбающееся лицо. Затем чуть приподнял зад и прогнулся, насколько позволяло положение.  
Тут же с кресла метнулся Джеймс, оказался позади отца, наклонился и принялся жадными и широкими движениями языка вылизывать его, рыча от удовольствия и вкуса смазки.  
Чарли жалобно стонал и вилял попой, от чего Ал – член Чарли все еще был в нем – глухо вскрикивал и хныкал.  
Джеймс оторвался, от, по всей видимости, любимого занятия, мазнул пальцами между ягодиц Чарли, собирая смазку, размазал ее по своему члену. И толкнулся внутрь него с гортанным стоном.  
Если Ал был по-девичьи хрупким, тонким, но был почти копией пятнадцатилетнего Гарри на лицо, то черты Джеймса были чуть грубее, плечи – шире, а мышцы – накачаннее. Фамильные растрепанные волосы, и зеленые глаза Лили были у них обоих.  
Джеймс трахал отца быстро, придерживая за бедра и постанывая, он гладил и вылизывал его спину, а Чарли в это время целовался с Альбусом, громко постанывая от удовольствия в поцелуй. Руки Ала оглаживали плечи Чарли, зарывались в его волосы. Чарли напрягся, а Джей рвано выдохнул, замер, кончая. Они сцепились, как и кончивший в Ала Гарри с ним.  
Трое так и лежали, друг на друге и тяжело дышали, приходя в себя. Младший Гарри боялся пошевелиться за дверью. Минут через двадцать, Чарли приподнялся, и Ал выполз из-под него. Джеймс тут же завалился на бок, утягивая за собой все еще сцепленного с ним отца.  
Чарли ласково водил ладонью по телу Ала, чаще оглаживая его животик и тепло улыбаясь.  
Гарри только сейчас заметил выпуклый животик Ала. Он замер. Бронзовая натянутая кожа. Натянутый и чуть вывернутый пупок. Идеальный небольшой полукруг. Гарри припомнил действия себя-старшего за сегодня, сопоставил факты и теперь уже в ужасе отшатнулся от двери. Альбус – беременный?! Ну да, он же омега… Но от собственного отца!..  
Гарри отступал в темноте, пока не нашарил перила, схватился за них и мгновенно спустился вниз и ринулся на кухню.  
Здесь было пусто, но зажжена свеча на столе. Рядом стояли еще несколько. Гарри, дрожа, опустился на стул.  
Как же так? Он, это ведь он сам, только старше – спит со своими сыновьями и сделал одному из них еще одного ребенка?! Получается, Ал будет братом своему сыну. Гарри нервно хихикнул.  
\- Да, согласен, это смешно. – Гарри вздрогнул и резко обернулся. От порыва ветра, созданного полой пижамной куртки, единственная горящая свеча погасла. Вспыхнул небольшой светлый шарик на ладони одетого в халат Чарли. Он хмыкнул, обошел стол, сел напротив Гарри и взмахом другой руки зажег все свечи, находящиеся на кухне. Десятка два, так что света было предостаточно. Шарик с его руки просто исчез.  
\- Ты читаешь мои мысли? – нервно спросил Гарри.  
\- Пока наблюдал за тобой, – Чарли положил руки на стол и пододвинул к себе свечу в гильзе. Он, то тушил пальцами огонек, то их же прикосновением снова зажигал его. – Я почувствовал твой запах у двери нашей спальни и пошел за тобой. Пока стоял в дверях, провел поверхностный лигиллементивный осмотр. Ты хочешь знать, как я до такого докатился? – Чарли фыркнул. – Видимо, за те мои девять лет, с шестнадцатого дня рождения до двадцать четвертого, я успел сойти с ума.  
\- Они же твои сыновья. Плоть и кровь, – тихо сказал Гарри.  
\- Прикинь, я сказал им тоже самое, – хмыкнул Чарли. – Только было уже поздно. У них были мои метки, а у меня – их. Алу было тринадцать, Джею – четырнадцать. Они у меня очень рано созрели, это из-за меня. Дело в том, что мне не только как омеге нужен контакт раз в полгода, но еще и мне требуется выравнивать уровень магии, как всякому сильному магу. Мне нужны всплески силы, чтобы выходил избыток. Всплеск – это всегда разрушение, а способ этого не допустить – поглощение энергии. Магическая разрядка очень опасна для тех, кто не умеет с ней справляться. У некоторых это врожденное, другие как-то учатся в течение жизни. Но большинство только страдает. Разрядка у меня была до определенного момента. Начну сначала.  
Мне было двадцать четыре, когда я, наконец, убил Дамблдора и начал пробиваться в Министерство. С шестого курса я был с Блейзом Забини, альфой. Но его убили за год до моей окончательной победы. Это-то ее и подтолкнуло. После событий в Министерстве на пятом курсе, с моей магии слетели ограничители, и она стала практически неуправляемой для меня. Да еще и омежья сущность подняла голову. Нужно было убирать накапливаемые излишки. Для этого нужен был секс с волшебником, который мог бы поглощать всплески. Блейз – мог. И я был с ним с шестого курса. Не стало Блейза – и я начал сходить с ума, вместе со своей магией. Меня боялись, а я себя не контролировал.  
В бордель я пойти не мог по известной причине. То, что я еще и омега – знали немногие. Но если бы альфа меня отметил, все пошло бы прахом. Для альфьей сущности было очень сложно найти способного поглощать магию хастлера. Магглы – ну вообще не выход.  
Когда я убил Волдеморта, что, кстати, произошло на седьмом курсе, все ПСы попадали в обмороки от боли. И их закрыли в Азкабане. Когда мои всплески стали неконтролируемы настолько, что я разнес полаврората, я просмотрел дела УПсов, нашел всех способных к поглощению, и отправился в тюрьму. Я предложил сделку Драко Малфою. Тот сказал, что согласится, если я вытащу еще и его отца и крестного. Те, кстати, тоже могли поглощать излишки магии. Чтобы ты не пугался, поясню. Поглощать – значит, в момент оргазма не просто чувствовать мою магию, а сливаться с ней и впитывать в себя. Навык можно развить, это очень полезная способность, но немногие помнят, как это делается.  
Я связал всех троих вассальной клятвой и забрал к себе. Со Снейпом я не спал, никогда, хотя он альфа. Зато помимо Драко, омеги, меня иногда трахал Люциус, альфа. Все было нормально.  
Через пару месяцев ко мне пришла Джинни. Я в одиночку воевал с Министерством, а ей нужна была защита. Тогда я предложил ей стать суррогатной матерью в обмен на защиту, прощение Долга Жизни и денежное вознаграждение. Она согласилась. Я хотел четверых, но не вышло.  
Я растил Джея и Ала. Им было десять, когда мой дом взорвал последний оплот Сопротивления моему режиму. Под завалом погибли Кричер, семь других домовиков, Драко и Северус. А Люциус в тот момент гулял с Алом и Джеем в Косом. Узнав о трагедии, он просто истаял за пару месяцев. Собственная магия медленно убила его, потому что потеря всего, что у него было, была для него уже слишком.  
Кстати, когда родился Джей, мы на радостях напились, и играли в карты. Я проиграл Снейпу желание. Я думал, что Северус попросит свободы, но он попросил назвать следующего ребенка Альбусом. Мы тогда очень долго ржали. И благополучно забыли об этом. А когда родился Ал, и я собрался дать ему имя, на гобелене и всех документах уже стояло Альбус. Тогда, в отместку Снейпу во вторую графу я вписал Северус. Таким образом, мой второй сын стал Альбусом Северусом.  
Мальчикам было десять и девять, когда снова не стало моей регулярной разрядки. Поначалу я держался, год – довольно успешно. Затем вытащил из тюрьмы Теодора Нотта. К сожалению, он погиб после поглощения первого всплеска. Его магическое ядро просто не справилось с объемом выплеснутой мною магии. А лишняя магия, как оказалась, была впитана моими сыновьями, что подстегивало их развитие.  
Следующие два года я постепенно снова сходил с ума, периодически сея разрушения то там, то тут. Это больно – удерживать магию. Но я терпел. А еще терпел течки – время, когда хочется на стенку лезть, только бы ощутить член в заднице и набухающий узел, который приносит облегчение и удовольствие.  
Я искал того, кто мог бы разделить это со мной. Мне нужны были минимум трое. В Азкабане больше никого нужного не было, и я стал присматриваться к населению. Но долго делать это не пришлось.  
Было Рождество, и мои сыновья, скрыв от меня свое взросление и решившись действовать, подлили мне в выпивку легкое расслабляющее. Я спокойно лег спать, а проснулся от ощущения сексуального возбуждения рядом. Повернулся, едва от запахов не сошел с ума - эти двое на кровати ласкали друг друга. Свободная, текущая, впервые текущая сладкая омега, и сильный молодой альфа с непомерно огромным членом. Я сразу же потек. Реакции мозга были заторможены, а вот реакции тела обострены. Я слетел с катушек. Я и Ал еще несколько дней нормально сидеть не могли, несмотря на лечебную магию, зелья и мази. Я выплеснул излишек, не весь, конечно, но много и мне стало значительно легче.  
Утром я не знал, куда себя девать. Они зажали меня в углу и заставили их выслушать. Главным аргументом было то, что никто не смеет указывать Главе Аврората, известному своим крутым нравом, а вторым по важности – метки на их телах и на моем.  
Я ведь там, у себя, следил за всеми главами, всего чего только можно было. У меня все Министерство под Империусом ходило. Иначе бы мне просто жить не дали. А кто работал под личным началом – боялись до дрожи. У меня была идеальная страна. Пока не пропали мои мальчики, – Чарли вздохнул и отставил свечу. – Поначалу были сомнения, стыд, вина и тому подобная хренотень, от которой не хотелось жить. Я понимал, что против природы не попрешь, но воспитание… Я их никогда не бил, а тут полгода – столько я их не трогал до своей следующей течки; нервы и на работе и дома, ну и сорвался. Пришел, злой, выхватил ремень, и отлупил Джея по заднице до кровавых разводов. А он кончил, представляешь? – Чарли поднял глаза на свою копию и усмехнулся, увидев пунцовеющее лицо и мучительный стыд в глазах. – Не так все страшно. После той порки все стало нормально. Я вдруг просто принял это, увидев его реакцию. Сыновья от порки плачут и ненавидят отцов, а Джея я таким счастливым, кажется, никогда не видел. Я не всегда растил их в заботе и любви. Первые пару лет их жизней у них была Джинни, это было частью договора, потому что мне нужны были четыре ребенка, потом ее убили. Я работал, выстраивал свою личную МагАнглию. Они в один голос твердят, что я был хорошим отцом, самым лучшим, но я им не верю. Если бы я был отцом, этого бы не случилось. Но я и не жалею.  
\- А ребенок Ала? – спросил все еще красный как рак Гарри.  
Чарли улыбнулся.  
\- Джей был лучшим в практике, тактике, владении палочкой и своим телом, Ал – эксперт в стратегии, теории и, самое главное, зельях. Они с десяти лет интересовались Отделом Тайн. Никто им запретить не мог, потому что за всем стоял я, а меня боялись как Адское Пламя. Я не отдал их в Хог, учил сам. Потом они уже нахватались знаний в секретных библиотеках. Год назад я сделал их своими главными агентами - аврорами высшего класса, боевой двойкой. А самое главное – своей опорой. Ал что-то там мудрил с зельем, которое бы позволило нам иметь генетически здоровых детей. У него получилось. Теперь мои дети от Ала будут здоровыми и без аномалий.  
Матери у моих сыновей нет, а Родовой гобелен под такие ситуации подстраивается, показывает только одного отца и партнерскую связь. Значит, были прецеденты, просто никто о них уже не помнит, – Чарли улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. – Я был счастлив. Еще двое сыновей от моего маленького Альбуса…  
\- Я тебя никогда не пойму, – пробормотал Гарри, когда в кухне повисло молчание. После его реплики, на которую Чарли ничего не ответил, тишина снова завладела помещением. И снова Гарри ее нарушил. – Ал и Джей появились в Хогвартсе в марте, в тот день, когда Амбридж уволила Трелони. Я пошел вечером в Выручай-комнату, хотел побыть один. А они сидят там, на кровати и перебирают подшивку «Пророка» за последние полгода. Это было странно. Я стоял и смотрел на два своих отражения, разве что чуть старше. Потом Джей вскочил, запечатал дверь и сказал, что нам надо поговорить. Они рассказали мне, кто они и что скорее всего больше никогда не вернутся домой, потому что их отец, то есть я, показал им всю свою жизнь в школе и их здесь точно не было. А значит, они меняют будущее и создают новый виток.

Ретроспектива  
\- Что значит «новый виток»? – удивленно спросил Гарри. Альбус разгладил складки мантии и улыбнулся.  
\- Время как спираль, оно совершает витки, повторяя события, но оно не имеет обратного хода. Есть только здесь и сейчас. Что бы мы ни изменили в этом времени, это лишь отклонит виток, создав для нас новое будущее. Даже если мы в этом временном витке не родимся, мы те, кто есть, никуда не денемся, потому что пришли из другого витка, прошлое которого уже неизменно. Что бы мы ни сделали здесь, это повлияет только на нашу дальнейшую жизнь.  
\- Это все… запутанно, – выдал озадаченно Гарри.  
\- Более чем, – усмехнулся Джеймс. Ал ободряюще улыбнулся.  
Конец ретроспективы

\- Когда я уходил из Комнаты в тот день, Альбус расплакался. Я тогда подумал, что он это от того, что не вернется домой, но сейчас понимаю, что нахрен ему сдалось любое из времен, если в них нет тебя. Не меня, а именно тебя, потому что я никогда таким не вырасту. Теперь уже. Так ведь?  
Чарли кивнул с грустной улыбкой.  
\- Так.  
\- А потом его тошнило, – вздохнул Гарри. – От любой еды. Джей говорил, что у Ала аллергия такая, и выдавал кучу непонятной терминологической информации, а я удивлялся, но не вмешивался… Они никогда не покидали Выручай-Комнаты, а по школе ходили только по ночам и невидимыми.  
\- А меня не было рядом в самый плохой момент беременности… - вздохнул Чарли и спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Я должен был быть с моими мальчиками. И с Алом – даже больше, потому что был нужен ему магически. Хорошо хоть, у него был Джей и ты…  
\- А то я думал, что он постоянно за меня хватается, – усмехнулся Гарри. Затем посерьезнел и смутился. – Ты… считаешь, что мне… ммм… стоит встречаться с Блейзом, как и ты?  
Чарли серьезно задумался. Да, он любил Блейза, и итальянец никогда бы его не предал, но то был ЕГО Блейз. А здесь он другой. И вряд ли умрет, не дожив до двадцать четвертого дня рождения. Уж об этом Чарли позаботится.  
\- Смотри сам, – пожал плечами Чарли. – Он – твой альфа. Он будет верен тебе до конца. Я любил своего Блейза, и, смею надеяться, он любил меня. Присмотрись к нему.  
\- А как это вообще произошло? – поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- В этом году зельеварение будет преподавать Гораций Слагхорн. Он соберет свой клуб Слизней, и туда попадешь ты, Невилл, неизвестно как - Джинни, и Блейз. Там вы заметите друг друга, почувствуете запахи. Я сначала испугался, но через неделю после начала занятий, Блейз зажал меня в уголке и поцеловал. Объяснил, что мой запах сводит его с ума и, если бы не сдерживающее зелье, он бы поставил мне метку, не спрашивая. Он предложил подумать. Еще через неделю я согласился. И пошло-поехало. Свою вторую течку я пережил с ним и ему рассказал все о моей особенности. Мне не пришлось искать омегу, мне просто это было не надо. Блейз довольно часто пускал меня сверху, и мы были довольны. 

 

Глава 3.  
Дверь скрипнула. В кухню вошел Джеймс.  
\- Ты чего не спишь? – поинтересовался Чарли, пока Джейми подходил к нему и усаживался на колени.  
\- Ал уснул, а тебя уже довольно долго не было. Кстати… - Джей лукаво прищурился. – Я видел этого Блейза. Горячая штучка… Так кто из вас был сверху чаще?  
Гарри имел удовольствие созерцать затылок Джеймса и покрасневшую скулу самого себя старшего. О нем они оба, похоже, забыли.  
\- Он, – выдохнул Чарли в губы Джеймса. – Он. Зажимал меня в пустых коридорах, толкал к стене и трахал так, что я скулил и просил еще, больше, сильнее… У него был такой большой член, а узел так больно распирал…  
Мгновенно возбудившийся Джеймс просунул руку между телами и сжал член отца через халат. Чарли зашипел и запрокинул голову. Затем заметил алого, как гриффиндорский флаг, Гарри, который догадался по сладковатому запаху, что у Чарли течка.  
\- Иди спать, Гарри, – с трудом выговорил он, потому что Джейми сильно сдавил его напряженный член.  
Гарри судорожно кивнул и выскользнул из комнаты. Последнее, что он успел услышать, было:  
\- Как думаешь, Гарри, нам стоит взять Блейза четвертым, чтобы он оттрахал тебя как следует, м?  
И непристойный всхлип Гарри-старшего.  
Не выдержав, он обернулся. Джеймс распластал Чарли на столе, сорвал халат и шлепком по бедру, заставил расставить ноги шире. Чарли выгнулся, когда Джей, наклонившись, укусил его за ягодицу и зализал укус. Затем он резко вогнал два пальца ему в зад и вылизывал натянувшуюся и блестящую от смазки кожицу, а Гарри непристойно скулил и подавался назад, на терзающие его пальцы.  
Гарри, стоя за полуоткрытой дверью, почувствовал, как крепнет член, а где-то глубоко в заднице начинает свербеть от невыносимого желания неизвестно чего…  
Теплая тонкая рука зажала Гарри рот, вторая обвила талию и прижала к обнаженному ладному телу и скользнула ниже, в пижамные штаны, сжав напрягшийся член. Горячее дыхание опалило ухо.  
\- Нравится? – Это был Ал. – Я знаю твое тело, также хорошо, как и свое. Я могу заставить тебя скулить от желания и просить оттрахать тебя. Но выбор за тобой, кто будет твоим первым. Кто-то из нас, или же Блейз, как у отца?  
У Гарри кружилась голова. Ал убрал руку с члена, давая возможность связно мыслить.  
\- Ты же можешь… не трахать? – краснея, выдавил возбужденный Гарри.  
\- Я могу тебе отсосать, - Ал запустил язык в ухо Гарри и вытворял им немыслимые вещи. Ноги у младшего Поттера дрожали, член мучительно ныл, требуя разрядки, анус пульсировал и хотелось к нему прикоснуться. Ал снова сжал его член, провел с нажимом пару раз, и Гарри выплеснулся с глухим вскриком. В конце концов, он был подростком.  
Придя в себя и сфокусировав зрение, Гарри обнаружил себя сидящим на полу в коридоре. Ал стоял возле него, деловито вылизывая руку, испачканную в сперме.  
Гарри покраснел.  
\- Пойдешь спать или продолжим? – усмехнулся Ал.  
Повернув голову в сторону кухни, Гарри снова возбудился от увиденного – Джеймс размашисто и жестко трахал Чарли, изредка шлепая его, оставляя алеющие следы от ладони на смуглом бедре, пальцы его второй руки трахали рот отца, затыкая его громкие стоны.  
Ал прошел мимо Гарри, приставил к столу напротив Чарли стул, встал на него на колени и достал свой эрегированный член из пижамных штанов.  
Улыбнувшись брату и отцу, Ал провел членом по губам Чарли. Тот сам потянулся вперед и обхватил губами темно-розовую головку. Ал придержал его голову и толкнулся в рот, загоняя глубоко в горло. Джеймс остановился, мокрыми пальцами погладил натянутую вокруг своего члена кожицу ануса, вырвав у Чарли горловой стон, которому вторил Ал – вибрация горла отсасывающего ему отца принесла вспышку удовольствия.  
Приноровившись к движениям Ала, Джеймс тоже начал двигаться.  
Гарри понял, что спокойно смотреть на эту вакханалию он не сможет. Но и уйти – тоже.  
Ему этого хотелось, его туда тянуло, его сводили с ума запахи двух течных омег и двух сильных альф, запахи случки и спермы. Поэтому, плюнув на все, он приблизился к Джеймсу.  
Тот даже не остановился, продолжая двигаться в своем отце, притянул одной рукой Гарри, впиваясь в его губы жестким подчиняющим поцелуем. Это ни в какую ни шло рядом с тем мокрым поцелуем с бетой-Чжоу. Джеймс покорял, а Гарри в его руках желал быть покоренным. Он с восторгом застонал, почувствовав острую вспышку удовольствия, когда Джеймс оттянул и ущипнул его за сосок.  
Воронка аппарации показалась незначительной по сравнению с тем, что Гарри накрыло тело Джеймса, а под спиной оказалась мягкая кровать.  
Оторвавшись от припухших губ мальчика, Джеймс огладил большими пальцами его скулы, убрал растрепанные волосы с лица.  
\- Мы идем до конца? – тихо спросил он. – Да или нет, чтобы я знал, на кого выливать свое желание: на тебя или на отца.  
Гарри тяжело дышал. У него кружилась голова от поцелуя, а внутри все скручивалось в невыносимый комок – он жаждал ощутить то же, от чего его старшая копия, не сдерживаясь, стонала, и стремилась поглубже насадиться на член.  
\- До конца, - пересохшими губами выдохнул Гарри.  
В тот же миг все его мысли были сметены поцелуем, губы смяты, а душа едва не выпита. Руки, шесть разных – жестких, мягких, ласкающих, пощипывающих, завоевывающих, клеймящих – рук завладели его телом, не оставляя ни секунды на раздумья или возможность инициативы. Гарри задыхался в те мгновения, когда рот Джеймса отрывался от его и перемещался на шею, ключицы. Чьи-то другие губы и языки ласкали его пупок, сгибы локтей, плечи, оказавшиеся неожиданно чувствительными; пальцы ног, и под коленками.  
Его ноги раздвинули, приподняли, под зад подложили подушку, и удерживали его раскрытым. Кто-то принялся выцеловывать узоры на внутренней стороне его бедер, чей-то язык вылизывал мошонку и готовый излиться член. Краем сознания Гарри отметил горячий язык, принявшийся ласкать складочки вокруг пульсирующего и влажного ануса. Гарри закричал – настолько яркой и порочной была эта ласка.  
\- Кричи, Гарри, кричи для нас, - младший Поттер с трудом узнал искаженный страстью голос Джеймса.  
Рядом выругались, кровать прогнулась, послышался топот и слова, обильно сдобренные матами, хлопнула дверь. Гарри было плевать, ему было хорошо…  
Внезапно горячий язык исчез. Гарри приоткрыл глаза, и увидел, как Джеймса с трудом удерживает за руки и целует в губы Альбус, а Чарли вообще нет в комнате.  
Голова кружилась, все тело горело, член болел, а анус бешено пульсировал. Гарри сходил с ума от запахов и жара. Хотелось, мучительно хотелось ощутить в себе член огромного альфы, который подомнет под себя, придавит телом и заполнит до конца.  
Гарри с трудом перевернулся, выпятив попку, потерся стоящим членом о казавшуюся жесткой простынь, и жалобно застонал.  
Рядом с ним на подушку плюхнулся Джеймс. Ал сделал единственно-возможное, чтобы удержать брата – неизвестно, правда, зачем, но он не привык ослушиваться отца. Ал принял в себя член альфы и задвигался быстро и сильно, заставляя Джеймса обращать внимание только на него. Он переплел пальцы с пальцами Джеймса, придавил его руки к подушке, и впился в губы бешеным поцелуем, кусая и нападая, а не отдаваясь, как положено омеге.  
Гарри снова жалобно застонал, завел руку назад, и, наблюдая за Алом и Джеем, засунул в себя пальчики. Два пальца принесли небольшое облегчение, но этого было мало. Гарри застонал в подушку и, вцепившись в нее зубами, принялся насаживаться на свои пальцы.  
От смазки было скользко, она текла по бедрам, пропитала простыни. Гарри было обидно, что Джеймс его оставил, занявшись братом. Но Чарли куда-то исчез, и случилось нечто непонятное.  
Внизу послышался топот, грохот чего-то упавшего, резкий окрик.  
Дверь распахнулась, Гарри только мельком отметил двух мужчин, одним из которых был Чарли. А зато второй пах так одуряюще, так прекрасно, что мальчик только сильнее прогнулся, выставляя себя на обозрение, и добавил третий пальчик. Жалобное хныканье перешло в не менее жалобный стон.  
\- Блять, - кто-то выругался незнакомым голосом. Послышался треск ткани и стук пуговиц по полу.  
Кровать прогнулась под двумя телами. Гарри краем глаза видел, как Чарли разнял Ала и Джея, поцеловал Ала и потерся о Джеймса.  
А Гарри… кто-то навалился на него.  
\- Мой, - рыкнули властно в ухо и Поттер задрожал от силы этого голоса и запаха, его сопровождавшего. Пальцы резко выдернули из ануса, Гарри вскрикнул, ощущая потерю.  
Вес исчез, зато припухшего ануса коснулись губы, тут же принявшиеся втягивать в себя краешки отверстия, даже покусывать, доставляя болезненное удовольствие, язык альфы слизывал потекшую с удвоенной силой смазку, вылизал бедра, копчик, яйца. Внезапно исчез. И Гарри почувствовал горячую огромную головку, упершуюся в анус. Мальчик подставился, потерся, вскрикивая и скуля. Альфа сжалился и вошел, медленно, заполняя собой и раздвигая упругие горячие стеночки, сокращавшиеся от удовольствия.  
Гарри подался назад, насаживаясь на член альфы, и вскрикнул от пронзившей его судороги удовольствия. Альфа, услышав это, зарычал и следующим движением выбил из Поттера разум и способность осознавать тело в пространстве. Гарри испытывал чистейшее незамутненное удовольствие, не успевал подаваться в ответ на каждый толчок, потому что альфа таранил его с небывалой скоростью и силой, каждым ударом по простате вырывая вскрик и скулеж, от которого Поттер уже сорвал горло.  
Он навалился сверху, накрывая собой, и вонзаясь теперь под другим углом, от которого у Гарри потемнело в глазах. Он уже не кричал, он бессвязно шептал обрывки слов и фраз, в них не было другого смысла, лишь один – насколько ему хорошо.  
Альфа огладил шею, убирая слипшиеся от пота черные пряди, отклонил голову, освобождая себе место, и, сделав последний, самый сильный толчок, вцепился зубами в нежную кожу, прокусывая, ставя метку.  
Гарри же, ощутив сладкую боль, кончил, от переполнявших его эмоций и ощущений. Дрожь, яркая, безумно приятная волна, зародилась где-то глубоко внутри, и прокатилась от ануса до кончиков пальцев на ногах и обратно до макушки, заставив хватать ртом воздух, сжиматься вокруг огромного члена альфы, ощущать горячую сперму, орошавшую гладкие стенки, и хрипеть, дрожать и биться в конвульсиях удовольствия под кончавшим альфой.  
Придя немного в сознание, Гарри ощутил, как растет нечто внизу, распирает его изнутри, растягивает, болезненно-приятно, так нужно и желанно. И как болезненно пульсирует основание его собственного члена.  
Они повалились на бок, чтобы было удобнее. Гарри тихонько заскулил, наблюдая за совокупляющимися Алом, Джеем и Чарли. Чарли, не отрываясь от губ Ала, и не останавливаясь между Алом и Джеем, протянул руку, нашарил что-то за спиной Гарри – это оказалась смуглая рука альфы, и заставил его сжать кулак вокруг узла на члене Гарри. Поттер сразу же перестал чувствовать боль, а, словно испытал небольшой оргазм, искоркой прокатившийся по члену.  
«Наверное, это мои альфье-омежьи» особенности. Узел должен быть в заднице омеги. Но кулак хорошая альтернатива»  
Гарри расслабился в объятиях альфы, медленно приходил в себя. Троица по соседству уже была на финишной прямой. Альфа за спиной тихо урчал от удовольствия, испытывая все прелести сцепки, и зализывал собственную метку.  
Наконец, Чарли и Ал по очереди кончили, а Джеймс, сделав еще несколько движений, последовал за ними. Расположившись так, чтобы было удобно – судя по слаженности движений – не в первый раз, Поттеры с интересом разглядывали парочку напротив.  
\- Ну? – недовольно рычащий голос за спиной Гарри, заставил парня дернуться, тем самым послав еще искорок удовольствия от натянувшейся сцепки. – Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, почему на один квадратный метр кровати приходится аж четыре Поттера?  
\- Успокойся, Блейз, я все объясню, - подал голос Чарли.  
\- Я жду, - спокойно отозвался Блейз, притягивая Гарри чуть ближе к себе. Но Поттер все равно вывернул шею и уставился на итальянца. Темные глаза Забини изучающе разглядывали испуганное лицо Поттера, а Гарри, в свою очередь, изучал черты вроде бы знакомой внешности. Черные короткие волосы с парой золотых выкрашенных прядок, золотистая кожа, темные красивые брови, прямой нос и пухлые – очень умелые, как успел узнать Гарри – губы. Он залился краской, вспомнив, что именно вытворяли эти губы, а Блейз улыбнулся и легко поцеловал его, принудительно разворачивая и прижимая спиной к себе.  
Чарли вздохнул и немного подвинулся, чтобы не давить на Ала.  
\- Гарри – твоя пара. Но он омега только наполовину, слышал о таких?  
\- Не может беременеть? – спокойно спросил Блейз.  
\- Именно. А еще ему иногда нужно исполнять требования альфьей части, но, думаю, с этим проблем не возникнет. Сегодня, как ты верно подметил, пока мы поднимались, у него не день рождения. Но выплеск моей магии, немного задевший Гарри, отразился на нем, подстегнув начало первой течки. Джеймс бы не совладал с собой, потому что мы идентичны, и пометил еще и Гарри. Мне бы не хотелось делать из нашего трио квартет потому, что это бы еще больше осложнило сцепку и протекание течек. А мы уже были связаны…  
Чарли умолк и погрустнел. Джеймс ласково поцеловал отца в висок и погладил по плечу. Ал ободряюще сжал его руку. И Чарли рассказал о своей нелегкой жизни, судьбе, и роли Блейза в ней.  
Гарри, слушающий историю во второй раз, подмечал для себя пропущенные и незамеченные детали, и чувствовал, как каменеет тело Блейза за его спиной. Чисто инстинктивно он то и дело принимался тереться о него, поскуливать и вылизывать обнимающую его руку.  
К тому времени, как Чарли закончил, они с Алом и Джеем уже расцепились, и младшие Поттеры ушли. А вот Гарри и Блейз все еще не избавились от узла.  
\- Нда, Поттер всегда умел виртуозно находить неприятности, - хмыкнул Блейз.  
Гарри недовольно фыркнул. Блейз тут же погладил его по плечу и поцеловал за ушком.  
\- Тебе я неприятности искать не позволю. Пусть теперь твоя старшая копия разбирается.  
Чарли, сидя на кровати, склонил голову и смотрел на свои руки.  
\- Ты всегда был таким… Всегда стремился защитить меня, оградить по возможности. А я, идиот, лез на амбразуры. И в смерти моего Блейза виноват был исключительно я. Он пытался меня остановить в тот день, я еще был слаб после течки. А потом он закрыл меня собой, когда я не послушался.  
Влага покатилась по щекам Чарли.  
Ала и Джея в комнате не было – они пошли расчищать комнату для Блейза и Гарри.  
\- Ты все еще любишь его, - тихо сказал Гарри, инстинктивно сильнее вжимаясь в Блейза.  
\- И не перестану любить, - кивнул Чарли, вытирая глаза, что было бесполезно. – Его метка, хоть и перекрыта метками сыновей, въелась куда глубже.  
\- Но я не смогу… - начал Блейз, но был перебит Чарли.  
\- Будьте счастливы. Вдвоем. Я переживу, я должен жить дальше. Мой Блейз умер, защищая меня, почти двадцать лет назад. Я не имею права на тебя. У меня есть мои мальчики, и я должен быть с ними. А вы потом найдете себе ведьму-бету, ритуал спросите у Сириуса и заведёте своих забинишей.  
Блейз хмыкнул. Чарли низко опустил голову. Вернулись Ал и Джей, сообщили, что все готово, и Чарли, не говоря ни слова, аппарировал Гарри и Блейза. А затем оставил их одних, наколдовав себе халат, и покинул комнату через дверь.  
Гарри, наконец, почувствовал, что узел немного спал. Он аккуратно соскользнул с члена Блейза, поморщившись. Следующая волна возбуждения должна была вернуться через час-полтора, так что у них было еще время.  
Гарри остался лежать на животе, разведя ноги, но голову повернул к Блейзу.  
После того, как Забини заботливо укрыл его одеялом и опустился рядом, разглядывая Поттера, Гарри глубоко вздохнул и решил начать разговор.  
\- Мне его жалко, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Мне тоже. Столько пережить, - Блейз вздохнул. – А теперь я и ты – живое напоминание о неудавшемся счастье. Несмотря на то, что они трое помечены, они действительно не перебили старую метку. Если бы меня не было, Га…Чарли этого бы и не чувствовал, но я тут, мой запах тут. Его омега тянется ко мне.  
\- Но ты мой! – воскликнул Гарри и тут же покраснел, пряча лицо, поняв, что сказал.  
\- Не смущайся, - Блейз подвинулся ближе и запустил пальцы в черные растрепанные волосы. – Ты – мой, а я – твой. А Чарли сильный, он переживет, – он наклонился и ласково поцеловал Гарри. Поттер всем своим существом потянулся к Блейзу, и итальянец затащил его на себя.  
\- Я хочу видеть твои глаза в следующий раз, - прошептал он в заалевшее ушко. Погладил свою метку, от чего Гарри выгнулся и поерзал по животу Блейза твердеющим членом. Влажная смазка вперемешку со спермой сочилась из дырочки, пачкая смуглый живот альфы.  
Забини перевернулся вместе с Гарри, наваливаясь на него и целуя сладкие губы текущего омеги. Его омеги.  
\- Ты такой вкусный, - прошептал он. – Мне так нравится тебя вылизывать.  
Гарри зажмурился и застонал, вскидывая бедра. Блейз змеей скользнул между раздвинутых ног, развел их шире, наслаждаясь открывшимся видом. Гарри, осмелев, подхватил себя под коленями, притягивая ноги к груди и раскрываясь. Альфа глухо зарычал, подсунул под бедра Гарри подушку и, наклонившись, втянул в рот головку стоящего члена. Омега вскрикнул, подаваясь вверх, глубже во влажную теплоту. Вылизав член Поттера, Блейз спустился к яичкам и втянул их в рот по очереди, наслаждаясь вкусом сладковатой смазки, которой было испачкано всё. Оставив влажную мошонку, он основательно принялся за раскрытую от двухчасовой сцепки дырочку, проникая на всю длину своего языка, вылизывая сладкую смазку, которой было так много, что она текла по промежности омеги, пачкала подушку, стекала по подбородку альфы. Но они оба этого не замечали.  
Блейз глубоко вдохнул дурманящий запах, накрыл собой скулящего Гарри и медленно вошел в жаждущее тело.  
\- Так хорошо, - закрыв глаза, выдохнул Гарри, обхватывая Блейза ногами и руками.  
\- Сейчас будет еще лучше, хороший мой, - оставляя цепочку поцелуев на запрокинутом подбородке, альфа медленно двигался, словно клеймя омегу каждым движением, заставляя его прочувствовать каждую венку на крупном стволе и получить еще большее удовольствие.  
Вскоре, не выдержав, альфа сорвался на бешеный темп, все же стараясь не навредить омеге. Голова Гарри моталась из стороны в сторону, алевшие губы были закушены от удовольствия, и тихие стоны радовали слух сквозь гул крови в ушах. Коснувшись члена Поттера, Блейз всего пару раз провел по нему, и Гарри этого хватило, чтобы кончить и сжать член альфы в себе. Блейз кончил вслед за ним. Узел снова набух, надежно скрепляя юношей.  
Забини перевернулся и затащил Гарри сверху. В этот раз, Гарри отметил, его узел не набухал. Видимо, это будет не каждый раз. Надо спросить у Чарли.  
Гарри сладко зевнул. Потянулся к Блейзу, благодарно поцеловал, и, поудобнее расположившись на альфе, уснул. Блейз решил, что это все равно ненадолго, так пусть поспит, хоть чуть-чуть отдохнет.  
Самого Блейза Чарли выдернул из кровати в слизеринской спальне, за пару часов до рассвета. Он аппарировал в слизеринскую гостиную и вместе с Блейзом обратно из нее, сквозь считающиеся непробиваемыми щиты Хогвартса.  
Опустив голову, Блейз некоторое время разглядывал такое невинное лицо с белой, почти стершейся полоской шрама-молнии. Черные густые ресницы трепетали, розовые, искусанные губы были влажны и приоткрыты. Гарри был совсем легким.  
Блейз обхватил его руками, крепче прижимая к себе. Любимую омегу хотелось нежить, заботиться о нем и беречь. Поняв, что не уследил за Гарри в жизни, которой никогда не будет, Блейз твердо решил лучше и тщательнее оберегать его. Пусть он и не может выносить малыша... Гарри больше не пах так, как пах, когда Блейз только оказался в комнате. К сладкому запаху омеги не примешивалась перчинка альфы. Надо будет выяснить, почему. Может быть, это один из тех случаев, где магия альфоомеги сама склоняла тело хозяина в какую-то определенную сторону? Но такое происходило еще реже, чем само появление двувидовых особей. Хотя… чем боггарт не шутит? Это ведь Поттер и возможно все. А еще придется жестко отказать Драко, у которого через неделю должна начаться течка…  
Выскользнув из гостеприимного и горячего тела, Блейз немного сдвинул Гарри и обхватил его защитным жестом, плотнее прижав к себе. Обычно течка – это на неделю. Но у первой нет строгого цикла, она может быть и один и семь дней. Хорошо, если один. Блейз чувствовал невероятную усталость, но был счастлив, что ему удалось найти свою омегу. Надо будет написать в Гринготтс, чтобы прислали ему один замечательный артефакт…

 

Глава 4  
***  
Проснувшись, но не открывая глаз, Гарри попытался осознать свое тело в пространстве. Жутко, просто непередаваемо жутко хотелось пить. А еще во всем теле была слабость и не очень приятная тянущая боль. Попытавшись понять, что же его разбудило, Гарри осознал чье-то тело рядом, и сильные пальцы в спутанных волосах.  
Приоткрыв глаза, он, прищурившись, увидел темные, каре-фиолетовые напротив. Блейз тепло улыбнулся.  
\- Проснулся, хороший мой?  
Гарри не ответил, но рукой инстинктивно потянулся к своей шее, нашарив саднящую метку.  
\- Скоро заживет, и шрама не останется. Но все будут знать, что ты занят.  
\- Пить, - с трудом разомкнув запекшиеся губы, прошептал Гарри.  
\- Сейчас, - Блейз помог ему приподняться, и поднес стакан воды. Жидкость была ледяной, потрясающе вкусной, и Гарри жадно выпил стакан до дна. Потребовал еще. Блейз усмехнулся и подал ему второй стакан. Но в нем вода была, наверное, с лимонным соком – четко узнавался привкус. После второго стакана Гарри пришел в себя и осознал, наконец, себя полностью в пространстве.  
Комнату заливал солнечный свет, шторы были немного раздвинуты, но этого было достаточно. Сама спальня была необычно светлой для мрачного особняка Блэков. А полог над кроватью - темно-синим.  
\- Пойдем, сначала в ванную, и пока я буду тебя мыть, я тебе расскажу последние новости, - Блейз снова улыбнулся, завернул не протестующего Поттера в простынь и вынес в соседнюю дверь, где находилась чистая и просторная ванная комната. Вода в чаше уже благоухала приятным легким ароматом лета, и банные принадлежности выстроились в ряд у бортика. Блейз опустил Гарри в воду, потом сам разделся и залез следом. Гарри покраснел и отвел глаза, на что Блейз усмехнулся.  
\- И чего ты там не видел? Гарри. Посмотри на меня, – Поттер, жутко смущаясь, посмотрел куда-то на ухо Блейза. – Ты теперь моя пара, и вряд ли тебе стоит смущаться. У тебя тоже, между прочим, размеры для омеги ого-го.  
\- Я… привыкну, наверное, - выдавил Поттер и присел на край ванны. Блейз тут же оказался рядом, стащил его на табуреточку, скрытую водой, сам устроился сзади и схватился за мочалку.  
Нанеся приятно пахнущий мужским ароматом гель для душа, он замер и глубоко вздохнул. Секундой позже его теплые губы оставили поцелуи на светлом плече, лопатке, шее.  
\- Гарри, не надо меня бояться, - прошептал Забини. – Доверься мне, теперь я всегда буду рядом.  
Спина Поттера окаменела. Он боролся с чувствами и желанием внутренней омеги высказаться. И омега победила.  
\- Я не буду лезть в пекло, честно. Не хочу, чтобы ты погиб, защищая меня. Я… наверное, смогу. Просто все слишком быстро, Б-Блейз.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - Забини еще раз мягко поцеловал острое плечо и провел по нему мочалкой. – А теперь слушай, что же произошло, оказывается, за это время.  
Гарри смутно помнил прошедшие дни. Он не взялся бы сказать, сколько их было – один или десять. Все слилось в дикую какофонию запахов и удовольствия.  
\- А что, это продолжалось не один день? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Нет, - Блейз хмыкнул. – Это ты омега, тебе в течку – хоть бы что. А вот в другие дни попа болеть будет, если столько трахаться. Я-то точно еще с месяц не смогу, мне кажется, у меня мозоль на члене.  
Гарри резко обернулся и посмотрел под воду.  
\- Где?  
Забини расхохотался.  
\- Да нет ее там, глупенький. Просто я не ожидал, что в первый раз будет так долго. Я не такой выносливый, поэтому сильно устал. Твоя же усталость проявляется только по окончании течки.  
Гарри покраснел и отвернулся. Блейз хмыкнул.  
\- Ну ладно. Девять дней.  
У Поттера отвисла челюсть.  
\- Спасибо Мерлину, что у меня ничего не болит, - пробормотал он, просовывая под себя руку и касаясь пальцем припухшего и чуть раскрытого отверстия, прикосновение к которому отозвалось вспышкой дискомфорта. Гарри вздрогнул и убрал руку.  
Блейз ласково погладил его поясницу, и поцеловал лопатку.  
\- Снейп принес хорошую мазь, так что уже через пару часов ты забудешь о дискомфорте. Пока что наложены обезболивающие чары, иначе ты бы не встал с кровати.  
\- Снейп здесь?  
\- Да. Но если ты меня выслушаешь, я расскажу все по порядку.  
Гарри кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - Блейз продолжил его мыть, тем временем, рассказывая: - У Чарли внеплановая течка закончилась через пару дней, и он резво занялся делами. Домовики за неделю отремонтировали треть дома, да так, что ты его вряд ли узнаешь теперь.  
Чарли вытащил из Азкабана Люциуса Малфоя, куда он попал после того, как УпСов накрыли в Министерстве, и он теперь тоже тут ошивается. Лорд Малфой принес Чарли Непреложный Обет о неразглашении и не причинении вреда. Также Чарли забрал Драко из Хогвартса и свою первую течку мой друг пережил в соседнем крыле. Она, кстати, у него всего три дня была и вчера закончилась. Снейп, уж не знаю как, но отследил нашу с Чарли аппарацию сюда из Хогвартса, и пришел на следующий же день. Чарли и его окрутил, так что у нас теперь есть штатная язва и зельевар. Альбус разбирает библиотеку и артефакты уже несколько дней, а Джеймс помогает Чарли с хоркруксами Темного Лорда. За эти дни они обезвредили уже два, точно. А еще они улаживают дела с бумагами и накладывают Империо на всех, кого не лень.  
Дамблдора вдруг резко подкосило какое-то проклятие, и на этот раз, Снейп, в отличие от прошлой жизни Чарли, не стал его обезвреживать и сказал, что ничего не может сделать. Так что, если следить за директором и не позволять ему получить помощь, он скоро окочурится, буквально в пару месяцев. Общественность в панике. Ты пропал. Но зато объявился лорд Поттер–лорд Блэк–лорд Слизерин, и «Пророк» сейчас выходит аж четыре раза в день. Чарли резво ринулся наводить порядок. Темный Лорд рвет и мечет. Сириуса Блэка оправдали. Его, кстати, в первый день тоже задело магией Чарли, и у него тоже резко началась течка. Он, оказывается, альфоомега, как и был ты. Был, именно. Бывает такое, что иногда организм альфоомеги все-таки склоняется в какую-либо сторону. Пока ты спал, Чарли тебя диагностировал и считает, что это из-за того, что я оказался рядом в твою первую течку, и пометил тебя, а еще все подстегнула, опять же, магия Чарли. Он ведь кончил рядом с нами.  
Блейз обошел Гарри и принялся намыливать его грудь.  
\- Ты теперь омега. Все равно не полноценная и с альфьими замашками, типа запахи течных омег все равно будешь чуять, и периодически нужно будет кого-нибудь завалить и трахнуть. Ребенка вряд ли родить сможешь, а если забеременеешь, то, я с Сириусом разговаривал, он поможет нам. Он в свое время также сделал. С помощью ритуала переместил зародыш в ведьму-бету, и она выносила ребенка. Правда, от этого ребенок получил немного ее генов, но это малая кровь, чем, если бы потерять и отца и ребенка, согласись? Если хочешь узнать что-то у Сириуса, разговаривай с ним, мне он не докладывался, просто сообщил, что так можно.  
Намыливая пятку Гарри, Блейз вдруг прервался и лизнул нежную розовую кожу между пальчиками. Гарри взвизгнул. Забини поймал едва не упавшего партнера и нежно поцеловал в губы, лаская.  
\- Ладно, мой хороший, теперь дальше, - отстранившись, Блейз потянул за душевой шланг и, включив воду, принялся смывать мыло с Гарри со всех сторон. Закончив, он вновь открыл краны, позволяя набраться душистой воде, и пересадил Гарри на бортик, чтобы он мог опереться о стену.  
Гарри не понимал, зачем Блейз его так посадил – подтянул вниз, раздвинул широко его ноги. Только когда пальцы коснулись припухшего отверстия, Гарри вскрикнул и дернулся.  
\- Ты что делаешь?  
\- А ты хочешь ходить так? – поинтересовался Забини. – Только представь, сколько там скопилось спермы за девять дней, даже при условии регулярных Очищающих чар? Или так, или я к тебе Снейпа отправлю, чтобы он – он, кстати, колдомедик немного – тебе клизму ставил.  
\- Не надо, - Гарри покраснел, затем побледнел, видимо, почувствовав серьезность слов Блейза.  
\- Гарри, - Блейз поймал его взгляд, - это абсолютно нормально, когда альфа такое делает для своей омеги. Вообще-то, в этой ситуации я виноват, но такое происходит всегда, каждую течку. Тебе самому неудобно и противно будет, когда заклинание обезболивания спадет. К тому же, ты должен всегда быть чистеньким, - он улыбнулся уголком губ.  
\- Это унизительно, - простонал Гарри. Но он уже понял, что не сможет противиться. Точнее, он-то бы смог, но, пока он еще слаб после течки, в его теле властвовала омега, которая явно знала, что следует делать альфе и в каком месте омега должна ему подчиниться.  
Гарри мужественно терпел болезненную и смущающую процедуру, но Блейз, казалось, неловкости не испытывал. К концу, к своему стыду, Гарри почувствовал, что начинает возбуждаться от движений пальцев Блейза в своей попе.  
\- Блейз, - тихо простонал Гарри, откидывая голову и расслабляясь. Забини недоуменно на него посмотрел, но тут же все поняв, оскалился. За одним пальцем проникли еще два, сменился темп и частота движений. Гарри сам подавался вперед, тихо стонал, а Блейз наслаждался зрелищем возбужденного и принадлежащего ему юноши.  
Гарри кончил, сладко выгнувшись и застонав. Блейз провел пару раз по своему члену и последовал за омегой.  
Отдышавшись, они вымылись, а затем Забини отнес Гарри обратно в комнату, напоил целым батальоном зелий и намазал с ног до головы приятно пахнущей мазью, от которой кожа стала шелковистой и гладкой. Затем Блейз накормил его горячим бульоном с сухариками и кусочками вареной курицы, и, заботливо подоткнув чистое одеяло на перестеленной, пока они мылись, постели, попросил поспать. Омеге не хотелось, чтобы Блейз уходил, а Гарри жутко смущался. Но, видимо Блейз Забини был именно тем идеальным принцем из сказки, который всегда знает, что нужно в данный момент его избрани… ку.  
Слизеринец прилег поверх одеяла, приобнял Гарри, и, поглаживая его по волосам, прикрыл глаза, ожидая, пока партнер заснет. Гарри еще пока не знает, что все, что рассказал ему Блейз – лишь часть правды. А вчерашний день перевернул все с ног на голову. В результате жизнь стала еще сумбурнее, чем начавшаяся, было, десяток дней назад.  
Снейп. Во всем виноват Снейп.  
Ну, ничего. Вот восстановится Гарри, Блейз подарит ему родовое кольцо, и они уедут подальше от Англии, хотя бы на пару месяцев, оставшихся до школы. А Снейп пока наведет свой порядок.  
Вздохнув, Забини запустил пальцы в густые и влажные волосы Гарри. Ему, во что бы то ни стало, нужно уберечь Гарри от войны. С него хватит и того, что на протяжении пяти лет висело над ним черным роком.  
***  
Чарли просыпался медленно. Несмотря на неясность сознания, он чувствовал себя довольно легко. Он чувствовал себя удивительно чистым, легким. Не ощущалось больше груза, тоннами лежавшего на плечах. Не ощущалось назойливое покалывание меток принадлежности в том местечке, где плечо переходит в шею. Он чувствовал себя амебой в вакууме. Бесконечно счастливым существом, которое ест и спит, никому ничего не должно, и никто ему ничего не должен.  
Ощущение было прекрасным, но для Чарли, последние тридцать лет своей жизни, прожившего в нервном напряжении, ожидании подлянки со всех сторон одновременно, оно было непривычным. Поэтому он практически насильно вырвал себя из полудремы и попытался осознать ситуацию.  
Он лежал на кровати, это явно была кровать, с потрясающе мягким матрасом. При этом его руки и ноги были прочно зафиксированы. Магия рванулась с кончиков пальцев, но ударилась обратно, болезненным разрядом прокатившись по рукам. Чарли стало страшно, впервые с… Да неизвестно с каких пор!  
Он распахнул глаза и сел в кровати. Голова тут же закружилась от слишком большой приложенной силы. Он с удивлением себя оглядел и с ужасом понял, что его тело – это не его тело, он привык к более массивному корпусу, и совершенно другой силе… Хотя, вроде, вот, шрам от клыка василиска на внутреннем сгибе локтя, светло-розовые шрамы «Я не должен лгать»…  
Последнее, что он помнил, это посиделки со Снейпом у камина. Он уничтожил последний неживой хоркрукс, протолкнул Люциуса в Министерство, сняв все обвинения, разумеется, с помощью модифицированного Империо, которое изобрел сам, в будущем. Оно раз и навсегда записывало в человеке нужную программу, и сбросить его не представлялось возможным. Затем он снял Люциусу и Северусу Метки – он мог это, поскольку был сильнее мага, наложившего их как заклятие. Ну и так, еще по мелочи.  
К вечеру Чарли валился с ног. Впрочем, как и последние шесть дней после окончания внеплановой течки. Зато мир стал приобретать привычные ему очертания. Диктатура имени Поттера пустила прочные корешки.  
Кажется, он отрубился у камина.  
Перед внутренним взором замелькали картинки.  
Темнота. Боль, ломающая тело. Мерзкие зелья. Обсидианово-черные глаза. Крики сыновей, пытающиеся то ли умолять, то ли что-то доказать. Дикое ощущение потери. Яркое ощущение свободы и легкости.  
Вырвавшись от ничего не прояснивших, а только больше запутавших воспоминаний, Чарли наконец оглядел комнату.  
Напротив кровати стояло удобное даже на вид кресло, в котором, с видом ученого, нашедшего чрезвычайно интересный объект, сидел Снейп.  
\- Привет, - хрипло поздоровался Чарли. – Что здесь происходит?  
\- Я просто взял все в свои руки, - пожал плечами Северус. Бархатные ноты его голоса заставили Чарли задрожать и захлебнуться воздухом.  
\- Чт… Что это! – в панике крикнул он, дернув прикованными заклятием руками.  
\- Всего лишь подростковая легковозбудимость, а также гормоны готовой потечь омеги, - мерно отозвался Снейп.  
\- Что?! – Чарли снова дернул руками, опять же безуспешно. – Что это значит?! У меня течка была неделю назад!  
\- Успокойся, - жестко приказал Снейп и Чарли, к своему удивлению, замолк. – Ты выслушаешь меня и подчинишься, - с нажимом произнес он.  
Чарли резко мотнул головой, но уже через секунду понял, что послушно кивает. Что, Мордред возьми, с ним происходит?!  
Снейп удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Не перебивай. То, что ты чертова моя омега, я понял в ту же секунду, когда увидел тебя в шеренге первокурсников…  
\- Невозможно! Я не пах! – перебил Чарли. Снейп посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что Чарли готов был тут же провалиться под землю – зельевар же предупредил, чтобы он не перебивал.  
\- Благодаря родовой способности Принцев, я чувствую все запахи во множество раз острее, - язвительно продолжил зельевар, грозя убить взглядом. - А вместе с запахами, ощущаю и эмоции, намерения, потому что люди пахнут по-другому с каждой новой своей мыслью. Но я сейчас не об этом. Ты с первой минуты выбрал себе не ту компанию. Твой запах сочился ненавистью ко мне. Ты был очень глупым ребенком, и я сам, злясь на тебя, все испортил.  
С подросткового возраста я скрывал свой запах и свои истинные способности. Я изобрел зелье, которое надежно скрывало мой запах, и прикидывался бетой. Уже много после, когда меня посадили в Азкабан, все узнали, что я альфа. Я подавлял гон зельями.  
То, что я купировал в себе сущность – было чудовищной ошибкой. И я понял это, когда ты стал пахнуть Забини. Не спорю, он подходил тебе. На 99%. Я же подходил на сто. Но, как и всегда в моей жизни, я решил не вмешиваться, а делать все исподволь, тайно. Никто, даже ты, так и не догадался, что большинство твоих поступков, а также поступков других людей, было продиктовано моей волей. Я искренне считаю себя гением, и в этом нет тщеславия и самомнения, Гарри. Мне удавались чудовищные вещи.  
Несмотря на то, что я сидел в Азкабане, я продолжал влиять на тебя, на расстоянии, благодаря ментальной связи, которую установил на твоем пятом курсе. Я выжидал, я изобретал, я искал выходы и просчитывал ходы. Всегда ненавидел шахматы…  
Я подталкивал тебя в нужном мне направлении, лепил из тебя, черти знает что. Возможно, я сам не понимал до конца, что готовлю для мира. Я сходил с ума, когда ты был сначала с Забини, потом с обоими Малфоями. Но… я хотел другого. Я хотел очистить тебя от них, и найти способ быть с тобой единолично. Ведь в силу твоих особенностей, меня бы не хватало для твоей нормальной жизни.  
Мои изыскания, когда я нашел выход и способ все исправить, закончились смертью моего тела. Да, это не Сопротивление взорвало Гриммо, это я, уж прости.  
Так я оказался в 1993 году, вернулся в прошлое со знаниями будущего. Я понял, что единственным способом оставить тебя рядом со мной – это сделать так, чтобы ты сам захотел остаться. Учтя все ошибки, я принялся за любимое дело – изобретение нового. В данном случае, еще более мощного зелья, чем полученное мною в прошлом.  
В комнате повисло напряженное молчание. Полумрак разгонялся только светом свечи, видимо, была ночь. Тени плясали на уставшем лице Северуса, делая его жутким.  
Чарли глубоко вздохнул. Что-то такое он и подозревал. Это давно закрадывалось в мысли. Этот страх того, что кто-то может помешать – не был его страхом. Гарри Поттер всегда с упрямой твердолобостью пер против всех.  
Что же ты наделал, Северус? Неужели нельзя было просто сказать? Просто подойти, и сказать? Хотя… вряд ли бы Гарри стал слушать. Но играть в Бога тоже нельзя.  
\- Согласен, - хрипловато ответил Северус. – И я наигрался. Больше не хочу.  
\- Что ты сделал? – тихо спросил Гарри. Теперь уже Гарри.  
\- Для начала, вернул твое тело в невинность. Тебе еще нет шестнадцати.  
Гарри поощряюще кивнул.  
\- Я поработал с разумами Джеймса и Альбуса, подкорректировал им память о партнере. Теперь они оба снова невинные мальчики, как и ты, но при этом нашедшие партнеров.  
\- Что с малышами Ала?  
\- Я договорился с Люцем, и один из них станет наследником, если мы не сможем завести своих, - Снейп отвернулся и смотрел в стену.  
\- Значит, Ала ты привязал к Люциусу?  
\- Да.  
\- А Сириуса?  
\- Блэк сам ушел. Сказал, что у него есть кандидатуры. Ему я дал зелье, противоположное тому, что принял ты. Он теперь альфа.  
\- Может, хоть так он будет счастлив, - Гарри опустил глаза и сморгнул слезы. Из-за особенностей организма альфоомеги, коим был Блэк, он не смог удержать Джеймса, как своего альфу, не смог выносить Гарри, и пришлось умолять Эванс согласиться на ритуал переноса зародыша, и в итоге рыжая ведьма окрутила и увела Джеймса. А свою омегу Сириус так и не смог почувствовать. Может, хоть так…  
\- Луна?  
\- Отправил ее к отцу, с ней все в порядке.  
\- Близнецы?  
\- В курсе того, что им положено. Я попросил их передать всем, что ты... что Гарри в порядке, и вернется в Хогвартс осенью.  
\- Драко?  
\- К нему я привязал Джеймса. Он сразу понравился Драко, и я считаю, что из них выйдет не плохая пара. Ему тринадцать.  
Гарри кивнул.  
\- А что делать со всем миром? С Лордом? Эти вопросы так и не решены.  
\- Люциус и я разберемся с ними в ближайшее время. Он готовится стать Министром, а носящие Метки сторонники Лорда либо умирают от загадочных проклятий, либо резко обнаруживают чистое предплечье и подправленную память.  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул.  
Северус бесшумно поднялся и опустился на кровать рядом с Гарри, движением руки освобождая одну его ладонь и переплетая пальцы.  
\- Ты не спросил о Блейзе и Гарри, - напомнил Северус. Гарри приподнял бровь в манере собеседника, отчего Снейп усмехнулся. В черных глазах мерцало тепло.  
\- Они будут счастливы.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Да. И ты тоже будешь счастлив. Со мной. Обещаю.  
\- А что будет теперь? – Гарри сжал переплетенные пальцы и большим погладил Северуса по костяшке.  
\- Люциус мой лучший друг. Мы в надежных руках, а я устал от принятия решений. Я хочу покоя.  
\- Ты же загнешься в тишине, - хмыкнул Гарри.  
\- Ты прав, паршивец, - ругательство прозвучало в устах Северуса необычайно нежно. – Мы вернемся в Хогвартс, а ты будешь, уж прости, потерянным братом-близнецом. Закончишь школу, а дальше подумаем. Я не хочу загадывать.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не стоил стольких загубленных жизней, стольких поломанных судеб и твоего безумия? – Гарри поднял на Северуса широко распахнутые глаза.  
\- Ты, Поттер, стоил, - его рот запечатали поцелуем, а сверху навалилось тяжелое жилистое тело, одуряюще пахнущее сильнейшим из альф, коих Гарри доводилось ощущать. 

 

Глава 5

Предупреждение: ООС Снейпа. Но что уж есть. 

Властные жесткие ладони скользили по влажному от пота телу, грубо лаская, сжимая до синяков, утверждая свое право. Гарри выгибался вслед за руками Северуса, не в силах лежать смирно. Снейп играл на нем, как искусный музыкант на сложном инструменте, укротить который чертовски трудно, но поработив, из него можно извлечь потрясающей красоты звуки. Снейп умело распалял парня, легковозбудимого и практически неподконтрольного себе самому от близости его альфы. Северусу доставляло удовольствие сводить Гарри с ума, понимать, что никто до него так не делал, а даже если и было, то все стиралось из памяти Гарри вслед за движениями тонких, но сильных рук.  
Поттер захлебнулся криком, когда Снейп с силой сжал твердый от невыносимого возбуждения сосок, оттянул его и с силой ущипнул, намерено доставляя боль. Его это заводило. По мнению Гарри, это было легкой формой предполагаемого безумия, приемлемой формой. Все лучше, чем неконтролируемая ярость, как у Темного Лорда. Снейп иногда ловил отголоски мыслей Гарри – мальчишка научился от него закрываться – и они ему конкретно не нравились. Но сейчас Северус отбросил все мысли прочь. Ничего не было важнее молодого мужчины, раскинувшегося на простынях.  
Плевать. На все плевать, сейчас есть только он, альфа, и его омега под ним, слабая, почти текущая – еще пара дней, и надо будет запираться в доме на неделю.  
Ворвавшись в горячее тело, отозвавшееся восторженным стоном, Северус задвигался резко и быстро, как на грани оргазма, но каждым движением увеличивая скорость, доводя Гарри до безумия, ему несвойственного. Темноволосая голова мальчишки металась по простыням, губы были искусаны до крови, а глотка исторгала хриплые мученические стоны удовольствия.  
Пик был невыносимо сладок и горяч, Гарри сжимался до судорог, рвал простыни непослушными пальцами, сжимавшимися в кулаки, а Северус, сжав грудную клетку омеги, что было силы, чтобы удержаться в этом мире и не сгинуть от наслаждения, рычал и вновь прокусывал соленую от пота шею Гарри на месте его собственной метки.  
Придя в себя и вернув способность соображать, Гарри выругался, ощущая узел. Хорошо хоть, это ненадолго – он специально носил в себе широкие пробки и тренировал мышцы, чтобы расслаблялись по желанию под любую ширину. Снейп это тоже знал. Снейп сердился. Но Поттер… Поттер – имя нарицательное.  
С трудом вырвавшись из стальных объятий даже когда узел спал, Гарри, злясь на самого себя, похватал одежду и быстро натянул ее на себя.  
\- Я не за этим приходил! – рявкнул он в сердцах. Снейп повернулся на спину и уставился в потолок изучающим взглядом. Промолчал.  
Для Гарри его молчание было красноречивее слов. Он вылетел из спальни, громыхнув дверью так, что задрожали стекла в оконных рамах и подвески на хрустальной люстре.  
Северус позволил себе тяжелый вздох, когда топот Поттера стих. Своевольный паршивец его так и не простил. Он соглашается спать с ним, переживать течки, но с тех самых пор, как Северус напоил его своим зельем, совмещенным с ритуалом, и Гарри вернулся в шестнадцать, Поттер будто возненавидел его. Северус знал, что это не так, настоящей ненависти в нем не было, скорее фамильное поттеровское упрямство. И мрачный зельевар никому бы не признался, но действия Поттера причиняли ему боль.  
Тогда, семь лет назад, когда они уставшие и пресыщенные наконец расцепились после длительной сцепки, в которой пережили не меньше пары десятков оргазмов, Гарри задал свой самый главный вопрос, ответ на который – сейчас Северус это понимал – изменил все в их начавшихся отношениях.  
«Почему не Гарри из этого времени? Почему именно я?»  
«Потому что у ног этой омеги пусть валяется Забини, а мне нужен был ты, ты, такой, каким ты стал, каким я тебя запомнил, сильный, способный думать, предугадывать, постоять за себя и править. Мне нужен был равный партнер, пусть омега, но с разумом альфы, и ты – именно то, что мне нужно.»  
Расслабленное личико Поттера окаменело, он вылетел из постели так, словно за ним гнались черти, кричал что-то, обвинял Северуса во всех смертных грехах, и ушел, хлопнув дверью… Его вели гормоны подростка, но ядом он капал на больные места с профессионализмом, достойным преподавателя зельеварения.  
После этого Гарри всегда возвращался во время течек, но почти сразу же уходил, избегая Северуса все остальное время, игнорируя его письма, попытки наладить отношения и его самого по всем фронтам.  
Неторопливо поднявшись, Северус оделся и спустился вниз. Он так и жил в особняке Блэков, на пару с Сириусом и его партнером, над личностью которого Снейп подкалывал Блэка до сих пор.  
Сириус вернулся через несколько месяцев после того, как принял зелье альфы и ушел. И вернулся он, приведя домой партнера, эффект присутствия которого свел на нет весь эффект снейповского зелья. Блэк, вместо того, чтобы стать полноценным альфой, после случайной встречи с партнером-альфой, стал полноценной омегой. А Уолден Макнейр был спешно отмазан от Азкабана и помилован, после чего поселился в особняке на Гриммо.  
Северусу доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за бытом Макнейров-Блэков, где грубоватый и прямолинейный Уолден гасил все зарождающиеся скандалы самым примитивным, но действенным способом, после которого Сириус частенько ходил с блаженной улыбкой, но нараскоряку. Все бы ничего, но к вящему удивлению Сириуса, который давно смирился со своим бесплодием по обоим фронтам, он сумел забеременеть. Все бы ничего, но теперь за Снейпом хвостом ходили трое шуринят*, такие же любопытные, разрушительные и любящие подшутить над взрослыми, как и их отец-омега. Двое альфочек и младший омежка, которого старшенькие Марк и Уилл таскали на себе, заставляли особняк Блэков дрожать от подвала до чердака, а Вальпургу и предков на портретах радоваться сильным наследникам, благодаря которым род не угаснет, а наоборот, вскоре снова расцвет в своем величии.  
Сейчас Сириус снова был на третьем месяце, и они с Макнейром собирались рожать до тех пор, пока Сириус сможет. Макнейр, несмотря на свою жестокость и почти сквибство в практической магии, для детей был открыт, мужа любил беззаветно и часто выражал это, стремясь угодить. Шотландец с детства мечтал о большой семье, о любящей жене или муже, которые будут всегда ждать дома, и об ораве ребятишек. Кажется, его мечта сбылась.  
Спускаясь по лестнице, Северус успешно обошел почти невидимую растяжку-ловушку, заслышав за углом разочарованное сопение шестилетнего Марка. Неслышно подкравшись, Северус навис над мальчиком.  
\- Маркус! – ледяным тоном начал он. Снейп за несколько лет уже привык к воспитательской роли, пестуя в маленьких Блэках любовь к знаниям и послушание. Дети его, конечно, побаивались, но любили.  
\- Да, дядя Сев? – мальчишка поднял на него невинные ярко-синие глаза, но Снейп ни разу не обманулся.  
\- Марк, - Северус присел напротив мальчика, решив попытаться объяснить ему опасность его шалости. – Ты сделал растяжку прямо посреди лестницы. Расскажи, какого результата, ты хотел добиться?  
\- Кто-то упадет и ударится, - отозвался ребенок, смотря в сторону.  
\- Это весело? – осведомился Северус.  
Мальчик мотнул головой.  
\- Тогда зачем ты это сделал?  
Малыш что-то пробормотал, Северус прекрасно услышал, но хотелось, чтобы ребенок признался.  
\- Я не расслышал, Маркус.  
\- Папа перестал обращать на нас внимание, он со своим животиком возится, с новым ребенком! Мы ему больше не нужны! – в больших глазах ребенка появились слезы, но, как настоящий маленький альфа, он не дал им воли.  
\- С чего ты это взял, Марк? – мягко спросил Северус. – Твои родители любят тебя, всех вас троих. А что до нового ребенка, то, скажи мне, малыш, ты помнишь, как обижался, когда твой папа только ждал Регулуса? Ты так же плакал и требовал к себе внимания, чем очень обижал своего папу. А теперь скажи мне, ты разве не любишь Реджи? Или, может быть, Уилла, который тоже раньше капризничал?  
\- Уилл и Редж – это другое! – отрезал малыш, топнув ножкой.  
\- Нет, - Северус покачал головой. – Они – не другое. Они – твои братья, твоя семья, дети твоих родителей, которые любят вас всех одинаково. И новый малыш тоже будет твоим братиком или сестричкой. И скоро Редж подрастет, и вы будете уже нового малыша таскать так же, как таскаете за собой сейчас Регулуса. Он будет еще одним вашим членом семьи, другом для игр.  
\- Правда? – скептически спросил малыш.  
\- Истинная, - кивнул Северус. – Подумай над этим. А сейчас, все-таки, скажи мне, зачем ты поставил растяжку?  
Мальчик замялся, его щечки покраснели, но он все-таки тихо признался Северусу.  
\- Я хотел, чтобы папа упал, лежал в кровати, и я бы пришел к нему и показал, как со мной веселее, чем с новым ребенком, и все было бы как раньше, - Маркус шмыгнул носом.  
\- Этого бы не было, - твердо сказал Северус. – Твой папа бы сильно заболел, не говоря уже о том, что твой еще не родившийся брат или сестра могли умереть. Твой отец был бы очень расстроен, как и старший брат. Ты же не хочешь расстраивать папу Уолдена и заставлять Гарри плакать?  
Маркус мотнул головой, сам едва не плача. Северус сдержал удовлетворенную улыбку. Он все лучше и лучше умел ладить с детьми и проводить вот такие воспитательные моменты. Он лелеял надежду, что однажды его Гарри подарит ему сына или дочь.  
Младший Гарри очень долго не мог забеременеть, лишь в последнюю течку, семь месяцев назад, у него это получилось. Теперь Забини с него глаз не спускал, суетился вокруг, словно наседка, и даже гулять носил сначала на руках, а в последние месяцы исключительно на террасу. Как бы он не избаловал потом ребенка…  
Маркус еще раз шмыгнул носом.  
\- Я пойду, распутаю, дядя Сев?  
\- Я прослежу, - Снейп поднялся на ноги, пропуская ребенка, и только сейчас заметил в дверном проеме задумчивого Уолдена.  
\- Я бы всыпал, - хмыкнул он.  
\- Это не действенно, как видишь, - Северус кивнул в сторону Маркуса, который сосредоточенно развязывал тонкую растяжку. – Если это еще раз повторится, то поговори с ним, как альфа с альфой, он должен понять ценность семьи и каждого ее члена.  
\- Спасибо, Северус, - пробасил Макнейр, беря из рук выглядящего виноватым сына моток лески и пряча его в карман. – Кстати, тебя можно поздравить?  
\- С чем? – не понял Северус.  
\- Я только что слышал внизу, как Поттер плакался Сиру, что ты бесчувственная скотина, опять на него набросился и не дал слова сказать о ребенке? – Уолден приподнял бровь, глядя на ошарашенного новостью Северуса, разум которого работал со скоростью света.  
Значит, сладкий запах приближающейся течки он спутал с запахом беременного омеги! Мерлин и святые небеса! У него наконец-то будет ребенок! Свой, его и Гарри!  
Не удержав сумасшедшую улыбку, Северус кивнул Макнейру и бросился вниз по лестнице. Уолден крякнул, подхватывая сына и зажимая подмышкой.  
\- Пойдем-ка, поищем твоих братьев, и поболтаем.  
\- Папа, а у братика Гарри тоже будет малыш, как у папы?  
\- Да, - ответил Макнейр, заглядывая в детскую, где строили домик из одеял еще двое сыновей.  
\- А кто он будет нам? Тоже братик? – не отставал сын.  
\- Нет, - Уолден задумался, опуская на пол сына и поправляя одеяло-крышу. – Он вам будет племянник, а вы ему будете дяди.  
Малышня в один голос загалдела, засыпая отца кучей вопросов, наравне со старшими старался и годовалый Рег. Вскоре счастливый папаша был опущен на четвереньки и заведен в домик из одеял в роли верного коня.  
***  
Замерев в проеме гостиной, так, что Гарри и Сириус, сидящие, обнявшись, на диване, его не видели, Северус беззвучно пытался привести дыхание в порядок.  
-… он меня совсем не любит, - Гарри шмыгнул носом, утыкаясь в плечо Сириуса и судорожно всхлипывая.  
\- Гарри, это все только гормоны, - успокаивал его Блэк. – Это твоя первая беременность, организм неустойчив, эмоциональные всплески и странные желания выводят из равновесия. Вместо того, чтобы реветь у меня на плече, мог бы помириться со Снейпом и попросить его сварить тебе зелья. Тебе нужнее, чем мне.  
Обзаведясь семьей, балагур Сириус стал удивительно понимающим и мудрым. Снейп диву давался. Но молчал.  
\- Пап, он меня ограничивать будет! К кровати привяжет и не выпустит!  
\- На его месте я поступил бы также! – резко сказал Сириус. – Я помню себя в твоем положении, хоть у меня и была другая ситуация. Но тебе опасны любые физические и магические нагрузки. Ты нестабилен, Гарри. Я сегодня же напишу Люциусу, чтобы оформил тебе бессрочный отпуск. Вон, Блейз Гарри из дома не выпускает, хотя у него нет такой опасности носить ребенка, как у тебя!  
\- Ты с ним сговорился? – Гарри резко поднял голову и с яростью уставился на отца.  
\- Нет же! – устало выдохнул Блэк. – Я меньше всего на свете хочу потерять хоть кого-то из моих сыновей, Гарри. Я всего лишь беспокоюсь о твоей безопасности. Вот когда станешь отцом, тогда и поймешь меня. Чего ты вообще боишься? Последние семь лет ваша со Снейпом спальня напоминают поле боя или кабинет зельеварения во времена твоей учебы. Ты ведь его любишь, не отпирайся, - голос Блэка стал мягким, заискивающим.  
\- Угу, - тихо признал Гарри, обнимая подушку. – Понимаешь, я сам уже запутался. Поначалу я был на него очень зол, за то, что он сделал, ну, ты в курсе, - Блэк кивнул. – А сейчас я тебе даже не скажу причины моего гнева, потому что забыл уже. Но при виде него у меня возникает желание набить ему морду, и наговорить гадостей.  
\- Типичная реакция альфоомеги, - хмыкнул Блэк, поглаживая свой едва заметный живот. Предыдущие роды его нисколько не испортили, он оставался все таким же худым, хотя и набрал вес, уже не выглядя, как пленник Азкабана. – Вся твоя злость от недоеба. Я тебе так скажу: он тебя мало трахает!  
\- Сириус! – возмутился Гарри.  
\- Блэк! – одновременно с ним рявкнул Северус, не сдержавшись.  
Поттер сразу закаменел.  
\- Давно ты тут стоишь? – подозрительно поинтересовался он.  
\- Только что подошел, - легко соврал Снейп. – Блэк, там твои дети оккупировали твоего мужа, кажется, ему нужна помощь.  
Сириус понятливо кивнул на завуалированную просьбу удалиться и покинул комнату. Северус подошел к хмурому Гарри и опустился перед ним на пол, вставая так, чтобы их лица были примерно на одном уровне.  
\- Сколько ты слышал? – яростно вздохнув, спросил Гарри.  
\- Слышал, что ты хочешь набить мне морду. Валяй, - Северус прикрыл глаза и немного потянулся лицом вперед. Поттер засопел громче и отвернулся.  
\- Не хочу, - буркнул он. И тут же следом: - Я жду ребенка.  
Северус, не сдерживаясь, широко улыбнулся, и, стянув ноги Поттер с дивана, задрал его свитер, заворожено уставившись на пока еще плоский живот, в котором рос его ребенок. Прислонившись к теплой коже лбом, Северус тихо выдохнул, обнимая Гарри за поясницу.  
\- Я счастлив, Гарри. Ты сделал меня самым счастливым альфой на земле.  
Поттер сверху недоверчиво-скептично хмыкнул, но запустил пальцы в черные волосы Снейпа и чуть сжал, оттягивая голову.  
\- Только я с тобой все равно мириться не буду. И с твоим деспотизмом тоже.  
\- Хорошо, - с готовностью кивнул Снейп. – Только выходи за меня замуж?  
Возмущенный вопль бывшего избранного потонул в сметающем все барьеры поцелуе.  
В проеме гостиной удовлетворенно улыбался Сириус. По лестнице спускался Уолден, держа старшего и младшего сыновей подмышками, а средний путешествовал у отца на шее. Макнейр, собрался, было, что-то сказать, но Сириус зажал ему рот ладонью и вытолкал в кухню.  
***  
Темный Лорд был окончательно уничтожен в конце августа 1996 года, перед шестым курсом Гарри Поттера.  
Магическую общественность изрядно потрясла новость о наличии у Избранного брата-близнеца Чарльза и двух младших братьев Джеймса и Альбуса. Еще больше общественность потрясли новости о свадьбах: Гарри Поттера и Блейза Забини, Джеймса Поттера-младшего и Драко Малфоя, Альбуса Поттера и Люциуса Малфоя, нынешнего Министра Магии, ведущего весьма успешный политический курс.  
Следующим потрясением было рождение у старшего Малфоя и самого-младшего-Поттера сыновей близнецов. Младшему Поттеру едва-едва исполнилось четырнадцать. Но почему-то никто даже не пикнул. А один из мальчиков стал наследником Поттеров.  
Гарри и Драко закончили обучение в Хогвартсе. Драко пошел учиться дальше, в Сорбонну, во Франции, а Гарри отправился путешествовать по миру со своим мужем Блейзом Забини.  
Директором Хогвартса стала Минерва Макгонагалл, после скоропостижной смерти Альбуса Дамблдора, которая прошла без должного ажиотажа, в свете более «вкусных» событий.  
Северус Снейп уволился из Хогвартса и открыл частную исследовательскую лабораторию, изредка выбираясь на охоту за редкими ингредиентами. Обычно охота заканчивалась почти что международным скандалом, но истинный слизеринец всегда умел выкрутиться без ущерба для себя и своей страны.  
Фред и Джордж Уизли заключили официальный магический брак. А филиалы магазина приколов «УУУ» уже через несколько лет были открыты по всей Европе и значительной части Азии. Близнецы на этом не собирались останавливаться, успевая еще и воспитывать двух шебутных дочерей, которые могли дать фору своим отцам.  
Семья Уизли, к сожалению, ни новых родственников Гарри, ни своих собственных членов семьи, не поняла и не приняла. Отношения были разорваны со скандалом, но пошедшие по зову сердца члены конфликта не унывали – у них была одна большая семья, которая принимала их такими, какие они есть.  
Гермиона Грейнджер последовала за мнением будущего супруга Рональда Уизли и тоже разорвала все отношения с Гарри Поттером.  
Джинни Уизли нашла свое счастье с капитаном квиддичной команды «Кенмарские коршуны»… Ан, нет, не нашла. Позже она искала его с вратарем, потом с ловцом, потом с загонщиками, обоими сразу… В общем, Джинни все еще в поиске, и очень обижена на Гарри Поттера.  
Луна Лавгуд встретила свое счастье во время одной из экспедиций по поиску Морщерогих Кизляков. Счастье звали Рольф Скамандер, он был внуком известного исследователя-магозоолога Ньюта Скамандера, и выглядел как лесной эльф, под стать Луне. На данный момент у них двое двухлетних сыновей близнецов, Лоркан и Лисандер.  
Чарли Поттер поступил в Аврорат и вскоре занял место его главы. На время ухода в декретный отпуск его неплохо заменял младший брат Джеймс. Альбус же занимался артефактологией и исследованиями на дому, в Малфой-мэноре, и, к слову, очень любил своего мужа. То же самое можно сказать и о Джеймсе.  
Счастье – понятие относительное. Вот оно есть, а вот, и его уже нет. Но можно с уверенностью сказать, что герои этой истории были счастливы. 

The End

От автора: Вот таким флаффом закончился этот кошмарный выкидыш подсознания. Всем спасибо ;)


End file.
